El tiempo contigo
by jilyevans
Summary: Lily pensaba que odiaba a Potter, James pensaba que no estaba enamorado de Evans, pero los dos estaban equivocados. Algún día los dos se enamorarían pero para eso tuvieron que pasar tiempo juntos.
1. Las cartas

N/A: Hola a todos. Este es el primer capítulo del fanfic de James y Lily. Espero que les guste. También pienso subirlo en inglés aquí mismo. Ese yo creo que mañana lo subo.

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

1. Las Cartas.

James estaba sentado en su cama fumando un cigarrillo, eso era lo que hacía en las tardes, le gustaba como se sentía el humo en su boca y la tranquilidad que le daba, podía sonar estúpido pero lo relajaba. El mago había sabido de este objeto gracias a su mejor amigo Sirius, que se interesaba por algunas cosas muggles, como las motos, cigarros y revistas sin imágenes que se movieran, éstas últimas le parecían aburridas a James. Cuando terminó su cigarro lo tiró al bote más cercano, su mamá los había visto pero no sabía de qué se trataba así que no le decía nada.

Se acostó en su cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue el de una pelirroja con ojos esmeralda. Todo el verano se la había pasado pensando en ella, algo estaba mal en él, no podría estarse enamorando y menos de Evans la chica que más lo detestaba. Abrió de nuevo los ojos al escuchar un ruido en su ventana, era su lechuza Bobby que había llegado con su carta de Hogwarts, siempre le emocionaba recibir su carta. Dejó entrar a su lechuza y le acarició su cabeza mientras tomaba su carta. La abrió y la leyó cuidadosamente, después leyó su lista de útiles, y vio otra carta más que no se esperaba, pensó que probablemente era la carta de Sirius ya que vivía con él, pero no, estaba equivocado la carta también era para él, para informarle algo que parecía imposible.

Él había sido escogido como Premio Anual.

Sirius leyó la carta una vez más, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pensaba que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero a los merodeadores no le jugaban bromas, ellos las hacían. Dejó la carta sobre la cama y volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, James se veía sorprendido y confundido al igual que él.

-Te dije que no era una broma-dijo Potter mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Puede que se traté de una broma-sugirió Sirius- No me lo puedo creer.

-Ni yo.

James se paró de su silla y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su cuarto. Trataba de evitar la mirada de desconcierto de su amigo mientras pensaba en la carta.

-No es una broma-aseguró James-Venía dentro del sobre con las otras cartas.

-¡Lo sé James!-exclamó Sirius- Pero la pregunta es por qué te pusieron a ti de Premio Anual. Tienes una pésima conducta.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, era cierto, se había metido en muchos problemas en su estancia en el Colegio, se la pasaba gastando bromas y molestando alguno de sus compañeros.

-Pero tengo muy buenas calificaciones-se defendió James- Tal vez sea por eso.

Sirius asintió, esa era la única explicación creíble. Le molestaba un poco que James fuera Premio Anual, no por envidia, él nunca le hubiera gustado serlo, era porque pensaba que eso dañaría un poco la reputación de los merodeadores, en quinto año Remus había sido prefecto pero eso se esperaba más, pero con James era distinto, nunca obedecía las reglas.

-James prométeme que esto no hará que nuestras bromas paren, mejor conserva tu reputación como merodeador y no como Premio Anual.

-No sé por qué me escogieron, pero te prometo que seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre.

Sirius sonrió aliviado, James esbozo una media sonrisa, estaba a punto de decirle algo a su amigo pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió, los dos dieron un pequeño salto, voltearon simultáneamente hacia la puerta. Ahí de pie estaba la señora Potter, una mujer bajita con cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta su cuello, sus ojos eran azul cielo, estaba sonriendo, cuando lo hacía se veía más joven.

-¿Ya les llegó su carta de Hogwarts?

-Sí mamá-respondió James.

Los dos asintieron, James volteó a ver a Sirius, esperando que este no le comentará nada sobre ser Premio Anual, sabía que su mamá se sentiría orgullosa pero no quería una demostración cariñosa de ella en frente de su amigo porque éste siempre se reía de él y luego la imitaba.

-Señora Potter-empezó Sirius.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Dorothea.

-Dorothea, James ha sido elegido como Premio Anual.

Su mamá miró a James con la boca abierta, no pudiendo creer lo que le decían, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Dorothea se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego con sus delicadas manos tomó el rostro de su hijo y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla, Potter se sonrojó y su amigo estaba aguantándose la risa.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti-le dijo su mamá antes de volverlo abrazar.

Ella se dio la media vuelta, le revolvió el pelo a Sirius, que quería como un hijo, y salió por la puerta dejando a los dos merodeadores solos. Sirius empezó a reírse a carcajadas, James le pegó en el hombro para que se callara pero este seguía riendo. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su cama, tomó de nuevo la carta, vio su insignia y la acarició, algo bueno debería de tener serlo. En ese momento se preguntó quién de las chicas sería Premio Anual la de mejores calificaciones era Mary McDonald, pero la de la mejor conducta y la que adoraban los profesores era Lily Evans, sonrió inconscientemente y se maldijo por eso.

Lily Evans se columpiaba mientras la brisa le alborotaba su cabello, ella cerraba sus ojos y lo disfrutaba, alguna gente podía pasar y mirarla raro, ya tenía diecisiete años pero seguía disfrutando subirse a un columpio como cuando era pequeña. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un chico de su misma edad viéndola, ella miro sus ojos negros y su cabello obscuro y grasiento con lastima, para su mala suerte Severus seguía siendo su vecino. Se lo encontraba a cada rato, algo le decía que no era una simple coincidencia si no que el chico la buscaba. Ella lo ignoró, volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperó que cuando los abriera él hubiera desaparecido, después de unos segundos los volvió abrir, y no lo vio suspiraba aliviada cuando notó que estaba a lado suyo, él la miraba con tristeza y algo más que no pudo reconocer. La pelirroja se puso de pie, sacudió su vestido y empezó a caminar dejando atrás al que antes había sido su mejor amigo.

-Ya llegó la carta de Hogwarts- dijo Severus- Creí que te interesaría.

Evans se paró en seco, una parte de ella quería seguir avanzando e ignorarlo, pero algo no la dejaba, miró hacia atrás, Severus tenía la mirada perdida en el pasto, ella estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa pero la contuvo.

-Gracias Snape.

El chico posó sus ojos negros en los verdes de la pelirroja, los dos se detuvieron la mirada unos segundos, Lily cortó el contacto visual y siguió su camino hacia su casa.

Lily abrió la puerta apresuradamente, sabía que Severus no le estaba mintiendo, su carta de Hogwarts ya debía de estar en su casa. Su mamá preparaba el desayuno tarareando una canción, su cabello pelirrojo al igual que el de su hija estaba recogido en un chongo como todos los días, Lily sonrió al ver a su mamá feliz, se acercó a ella con cuidado, en la barra de la cocina había una carta con el sello del escudo del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería que tanto amaba, tomó la carta emocionada, su mamá volteó a verla, recordó cuando le había llegado su primera carta, cuando se había enterado que era una bruja, todos pensaron que era una broma, pero Lily sabía que no lo era, Severus le había dicho que era especial, el recuerdo le hizo sentir nostalgia. Abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romperla, guardaba todas sus cartas en una pequeña cajita que escondía en su habitación, sacó la carta la leyó aunque sabía lo que venía, sacó su lista de útiles y por último sacó otra carta más, que no la esperaba, la leyó con atención.

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Nos da gusto informarle que usted ha sido elegida como Premio Anual, esto llevara nuevas responsabilidades al igual que nuevos privilegios. Espero que los complazca nuestra elección._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Lily soltó un pequeño grito de alegría, había logrado ser Premio Anual, algo que había añorado desde que fue prefecta. Era tan feliz que tenía ganas de mandarle una carta a todas sus amigas anunciándole la noticia, pero tal vez la considerarían ridícula en especial Marlene, su amiga rubia que parecía que lo único que buscaba era problemas. Lo más probable es que Mary se alegrará por ella, pero supo lo mucho que ella también quería serlo, no se lo presumiría de esa manera. Su otra opción era enviársela a Evelyn pero ella se había alejado un poco de ella en el último año, su último amigo que le quedaba era Remus, que probablemente también había sido elegido como Premio Anual, sonrió al pensar lo agradable que sería pasar tiempo con su amigo ahora no sólo como prefectos. Decidió escribirle una carta después de bajar a comer, estaba emocionada e iba compartir su alegría con su mamá y su papá.

James y Sirius habían terminado de comer, ahora estaban sentados en la lujosa sala de los Potter, éstos eran una familia adinerada, sangre pura y muy apuesta.

Los jóvenes platicaban de sus aventuras en Hogwarts, querían hacer ese último año uno inolvidable.

-Saldré con más chicas que en otros años-se propuso Sirius.

-Creo que eso es imposible, te has acostado con toda la población femenina del colegio.

Sirius rio sarcásticamente, eso no era verdad, había unas que no caían tan fácilmente o bien no le interesaban.

-No me he metido con Evans.

Al escuchar su apellido James sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, la idea de que Sirius se acostara con ella era desagradable, frunció el ceño y se quedó callado.

-No sabía que te molestará tanto escuchar su nombre.

James negó con la cabeza, no le molestaba ella, ni que la mencionara, si no el tema de la conversación en que la habían metido.

-Ella no es como todas, es de una forma… uhm… especial.

-¿Especial?-rió Sirius.

-Me refiero que no son como todas esas chicas que caen fácilmente.

-Eso lo sé, nunca ha aceptado salir contigo y probablemente nunca lo haga.

Eso le dolió, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero trató de fingirlo como si no pasará nada y se mostró indiferente. Su amigo creía que ella sólo la quería como una más, sólo para un rato. Al principio era un capricho que tenía por no aceptarlo, era la única que se negaba, pero después el sentimiento empezó a cambiar y le gustó, y en ese momento no sabía exactamente que sentía por ella.

-Ella te odia-continuó.

-Bueno… pienso mandarle una carta a Lunático y a Colagusano-dijo James cambiando de tema-Pienso contarles lo de Premio Anual.

-De acuerdo...Te ayudaré a escribirla.

La pelirroja acomodaba su ropa, podía usar magia ya tenía diecisiete años pero algunas costumbre muggles no quería olvidarlas, en uno de sus cajones vio una foto con movimiento que se había tomado con sus dos mejores amigos de Hogwarts, a lado derecho estaba Connor, un chico alto de cabello castaño con ojos color marrón obscuro, a su lado estaba una chica rubia de cabello corto sonriendo radiante, su nombre era Marlene, se empezó a llevar con ellos tiempo después de que su amistad con Severus se acabara gracias a que éste estaba interesado en las Artes Oscuras. Sonrió al ver la foto, después guardo la foto en su baúl.

Escuchó el timbre de su casa, ella se acercó a la ventana para ver quien estaba en la puerta, desde arriba pudo ver la cabellera rubia de su hermana Petunia, al parecer se había cortado el pelo. No quiso bajar hasta que su mamá viniera por ella, no le agradaba la presencia de su hermana no tenían una buena relación desde que la pelirroja había recibido su primera carta de Hogwarts, la había tratado como un bicho raro, la molestaba cada vez que podía, en los últimos años había madurado no la molestaba tanto pero seguía viéndola como si fuera anormal. Lily sabía que no era igual que los demás y eso no le molestaba para nada. Las voces de su hermana y su novio se escucharon hasta su habitación, le disgustaba estar con su hermana pero era peor cuando estaba con Vernon, era un tipo gordo, cretino, que siempre miraba a Lily como si fuera una vergüenza, al oírlo se le quitaron todas las ganas de bajar.

Cuando Lily estaba segura de que nadie vendría por ella alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, dejó su libro sobre su escritorio, iba abrir la puerta pero su hermana se le adelanto. Petunia estaba parada, era más alta que su hermana, su cabello ligeramente rubio estaba hasta la altura de su cuello, sus ojos negros se mostraban fríos, fruncía los labios ligeramente.

-Ahora ya ni siquiera saludas-dijo Petunia molesta-¿Te crees superior por ser una bruja?

La última palabra la dijo con tanta frialdad que Lily se estremeció, ella la veía seria y molesta, pensaba que su hermana necesitaba superar su envidia.

-No, sólo que estaba ocupada.

Petunia enarcó la ceja, luego miró hacia el escritorio donde estaba el libro abierto que Lily estaba leyendo, se acercó a él y lo tomó cuando vio que era de Magia lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar con una mueca de asco.

-No deberías leer eso en casa.

-¿Por qué no? No hay ninguna regla que lo impida.

-Cualquier persona normal puede verlo y asustarse.

-No me importa que me tengan miedo.

-Debería avergonzarte ser lo que eres.

Lily la miró con odio, estaba harta de las críticas de su hermana, en ese momento quería lanzarle un hechizo que le cerrara la boca y no pudiera abrirla nunca más, pero ella no era capaz de eso nunca ocuparía su talento para el mal, la mejor manera de enfrentarla era con palabras.

-Tú eres igual que todos, sé que te gustaría tener magia.

Petunia abrió la boca para reprochar, pero la cerró de golpe, estuvo a punto de salirse, pero Lily la detuvo, ella no se quedaría callada.

-Sé que le mandaste una carta a Dumbledore para que te admitiera.

La rubia se acercó a Lily con los puños cerrados, conteniendo su furia, era más alta que ella principalmente por su enorme cuello que parecía de jirafa, agachó su cabeza tratando de intimidarla.

-Nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso.

-¿Admites haberlo hecho?

Petunia sonrió maliciosamente, fue hacia el libro de su hermana y lo tiró para después pisotearlo, Lily empezó a gritar que parará, su hermana paró, vio su varita en su tocador y fue hacia ella, la tomó con sus dos manos.

-Te he dicho que no dejes eso a la vista.

La pelirroja supo lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hermana, le habían enseñado a lanzar hechizos sin la varita, así que mentalmente y con toda su concentración le quito la varita con un Accio. Petunia la miraba horrorizada, como si acabara de cometer un delito, algo que le molestó más a Lily.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar eso contra mí?

-Me obligaste hacerlo.

-Deberían de expulsarte de la escuela de anormales.

-Tú deberías superar tu envidia, no eres como yo y nunca lo serás.

Por primera vez pudo ver algo más en su hermana que envidia y odio, vio dolor en su mirada, la había lastimado Lily. Salió de su puerta y la dejó en su habitación sola. Escuchó que abrían la puerta de su casa, después escuchó el motor de un auto, supo que su hermana y su novio se habían ido, eso no la hizo sentirse feliz, sabía que su hermana también estaba sentida con ella.

Su mamá subió a su dormitorio, ella abrió la puerta se veía molesta, pero al ver a su hija menor llorando en su rostro apareció compasión, algo que le molestó más a Lily, la señora Evans se sentó a lado de su hija y la abrazó, le empezó acariciar su cabello con cariño, ella siguió llorando en el hombro de su mamá como una niña pequeña, no quería hablar en ese momento, solo llorar y desahogarse.

-Siento haber arruinado la visita de mi hermana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-Sabes cómo es tu hermana.

Remus se levantó para comenzar un nuevo día, se sentía agotado, hace unos días había tenido su transformación, por él se hubiera quedado dormido más tiempo pero oyó un picoteo en su ventana. Afuera había una lechuza, la reconoció en seguida era Bobby la lechuza de James, él abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar, tomó la carta que traía en su pico, era de James y Sirius, hace tiempo que no recibía una carta de ellos. Leyó la carta con atención:

_Lunático:_

_Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones, estoy seguro que ya recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts, porque nosotros ya. Me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al ver que había sido elegido como Premio Anual, me disgustó, no quiero tener una reputación tan buena como la tuya, Canuto piensa que fue una equivocación y que era para ti, debo admitir que al principio también creí eso._

_Hace poco tuviste un problema peludo, espero que estés bien. _

_Te extrañamos _

_Tus mejores y más apuestos amigos Canuto y Cornamenta. _

Remus no evito soltar una risa al leer las últimas palabras. Se sorprendió a leer que James había sido Premio Anual, él esperaba serlo, se llevó una decepción cuando vio que no lo habían escogido a él, pensó que podría ser Liroye Sullivan, un alumno de excelencia de Hufflepuff, pero nunca imaginó que sería su amigo. Se preguntó quién sería la chica que habían elegido, pensaba que sería Lily pero tenía sus dudas, puede que escogieran a una chica problemática como Elyse Duncan, al parecer esta vez no importaba que se la vivieran rompiendo las reglas.

Estaba a punto de responderle a sus amigos cuando llegó otra lechuza, esta era blanca como la nieve y pequeña, era la de su amiga Lily, tomó la carta y la abrió.

_Querido Remus:_

_Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ya te extraño, esperaba verte en las vacaciones, no quería esperarme todo un verano para verte._

_Te escribo también para decirte que he sido elegida como Premio Anual, estoy muy emocionada y contenta. Algo me dice que tú también lo eres, espero que me respondas pronto la carta._

_Te quiere tu amiga Lily._

Remus sonrió al leer la carta, debía admitir que le gustaba la pelirroja, pero nunca se lo diría a nadie menos a James, sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella aunque él no lo admitiera y se sintiera confundido. Se puso un poco celoso al recordar que su amigo tendría que pasar tiempo con Lily, era un poco irónico.

Quería responderle a Lily pero no sabía cómo decirle que él no era Premio Anual si no James, se imaginó la cara de su amiga al descubrirlo, estaría confundida y molesta, pero debía decírselo aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver su cara.

Lily estaba acostada en su cama leyendo un libro, cuando vio a su lechuza con una carta en el pico, le abrió la ventana para que entrara, tomó la carta y acarició su lechuza para después meterla en su jaula. Vio que la carta era de Remus, le había contestado muy rápido.

_Lily:_

_Antes que nada quiero decirte que yo también te extraño, pero se me complica un poco vernos. Siendo sincero ni he visto a mis mejores amigos._

_Yo también ya recibí mi carta de Hogwarts aunque no soy Premio Anual, me alegra que tú lo seas. Sé quién es el chico elegido y creerás que es una broma pero es James Potter. También me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo pero estoy seguro que es verdad._

_Que te la sigas pasando bien._

_Remus._

Lily abrió la boca inconscientemente. ¿Cómo James Potter podía ser Premio Anual? De seguro su amigo le había mentido a Remus y el muy ingenuo se lo creyó, aunque quisiera pensar que era un error algo le decía que era verdad. Le molestó la idea de tener que convivir con el egocéntrico de Potter todos los días. Dumbledore debería de estar muy loco para ponerlo a él, siempre andaba rompiendo las reglas, Lily lo había castigado varias veces por eso cuando era prefecta. Debía admitir que tenía un buen promedio pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Se imaginó estando con él en los pasillos cuidando, y lo peor de todo solos, se estremeció, no le gustaba su presencia si no le andaba pidiendo que saliera con ella la molestaba, tenía ganas de ir con Dumbledore y estrangularlo por haberlo elegido a él, pensó en lo injusta que era la vida con ella. Sintió que eso era lo peor del día, pero no lo peor había sido la pelea con su hermana.

En otra parte de Inglaterra, el mago James Potter se preparaba para irse a dormir, cuando su lechuza llegó con una carta, le sorprendió lo rápido que le había llegado la respuesta de Remus.

_Cornamenta:_

_Yo tampoco podía creer que habías sido elegido como Premio Anual, me sorprendió mucho al igual que tú y Canuto. Por cierto no sé si te interesa saber acerca de quién es la chica elegida, sólo te diré que es una pelirroja que te causa muchos dolores de cabeza._

_Nos veremos en King Cross pronto._

_Lunático._

James supo en seguida que Lily había sido Premio Anual, sonrió, pero rápidamente quitó su sonrisa, debía repetirse que no debería sentir esas cosas por Evans, pasaría más tiempo con ella y eso no le debía alegrar pero tampoco tenía porque molestarle.

Se fue a su cama todavía pensando en la pelirroja, recordaba su cabello rojo y lacio, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa, el sonido de su risa, su aroma a fresas, su piel y lo suave que se veía, sus labios rosados y carnosos, ella era hermosa. Se quedó dormido pensando en la persona que menos quería recordar.

* * *

N/A: Y ese es el final del primer capitulo. Por lo que vimos tenemos a una Lily que odia a James y a un James que no se quiere enamorar. Sé que es muy corto pero prometo que el siguiente sera más largo. No sé cuando lo subiré pero espero que sea más tardar la próxima semana.

Por favor comenten, eso me hará feliz.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

N/A: Esta vez sólo me tarde una semana para subirlo, no prometo ser tan puntual siempre. Este capítulo me gusta como quedo, es aún más largo que el primero prácticamente el doble. Muchas gracias por los que comentaron y siguen la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Regreso a Hogwarts.

Lily Evans caminaba por la estación de King Cross empujando un carrito con un baúl dentro, atrás de ella iban sus padres acompañándola hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos para después verla cruzar para ir a su último año de Hogwarts. La pelirroja iba muy emocionada, podías ver su sonrisa a lo lejos, estaba segura que ese año sería inolvidable. Cuando estuvieron en frente del andén se detuvo, se despidió de sus papás dándoles un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Los voy a extrañar.

-Siempre dices eso pero no creo que sea verdad-dijo su mamá con una sonrisa traviesa- Aunque nosotros sí lo haremos.

-A mí manera los extraño.

Sus padres le sonrieron para después volverla abrazar, cuando la soltaron alcanzó a distinguir una lagrima recorriendo la mejilla de su mamá. Les volvió a sonreír después volteó hacia los dos lados cuando estuvo segura que ningún muggle la veía atravesó la plataforma. Recordó la primera vez en cruzarla, estaba nerviosa pensaba que no iba poder atravesarlo y se llevaría un buen golpe o peor que se quedaría atrapada entre la pared, pero después de seis años la inseguridad se había ido.

Ya había mucha gente ahí, muchas familias despedían a sus hijos, vio a niños de primer grado un poco nervioso viendo hacia todos lados, algunos niños estaban llorando, otros estaban ingresando al tren emocionados, ella sonrió al estar rodeado de gente como ella, gente con magia. Volteo hacia el tren que la esperaba con las puertas abiertas, era muy grande, la primera vez que lo vio se sintió diminuta, y aún se seguía sintiendo así. Se dirigió a dejar su baúl en la parte trasera del tren, lo dejo en el suelo con los demás baúles, un hombre los subía poco a poco con magia, en primer año estaba tan sorprendida de lo que la magia podía hacer que se había quedado viendo como lo subían, por eso muchos supieron que ella era hija de muggles, algunos se rieron de ella pero no le importó.

Esta vez se subió lo más pronto posible al tren, como siempre se sentía cálido, olía a madera como todos los años, algunos niños pasaban corriendo estuvo a puntos de reprenderlos pero no lo hizo compartía su alegría, también pasaban alumnos de quinto año platicando, algunas niñas susurrando cosas entre ellas como si estuvieran contando un chisme, varios grupos pasaban por el tren y entre ellos paso el grupo que menos le agradaba, el de Los Merodeadores. James Potter iba hasta adelante sacudiéndose su cabello mientras sonría coquetamente a las chicas que los miraban, sus gafas estaban un poco chuecas y su camisa un poco de fuera, él se sentía sexy así, pero para Lily era ridículo, a lado de él iba el otro arrogante y el más coqueto de los merodeadores Sirius Black, con su cabello ondulado que le llegaba hasta el cuello, sus ojos grises que hacían derretir a la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, tenía una sonrisa tan arrogante que a la pelirroja le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para arruinársela, del otro lado iba Remus Lupin el único merodeador que le agradaba, él era guapo pero no creído, también muchas chicas se morían por él, pero no les hacía demasiado caso, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello rubio, era el más responsable de los cuatros, y tenía una mente brillante, a parte ocultaba algo eso lo hacía misterioso. Y hasta atrás venía Peter Pettigrew, un niño chaparro y regordete que lo única que buscaba era atención pero por su físico casi no lo tenía, sólo era popular por juntarse con los merodeadores, parecía un cobarde y para nada hábil pero aun así había quedado en Gryffindor, a Lily no le agradaba del todo. Cuando la mirada de James se juntó con la de la pelirroja él se detuvo en seco lo que hizo que Peter chocara contra su espalda, la miró como si la estuviera examinando lo que le molestó, pero después le sonrió, esas sonrisas coquetas con las que todas se derretían pero ella nunca caería. Remus le sonrió tiernamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa luego Sirius pasó por su lado y chocó con su hombro a propósito.

-Perdón Evans no te había visto.

Peter se empezó a reír, pero más que nada parecía una risa fingida, parecía que lo único que quería hacer era agradarles a los demás. Lily fingió que no lo había oído y siguió su camino. James se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que Sirius lo jaló.

Después de tanto buscar Lily encontró a dos de sus amigas en un compartimiento. Evelyn estaba ahí, eso le sorprendió a la pelirroja pero fingió no sorprenderle. Mary Macdonald como siempre estaba leyendo un libro, mientras que Evelyn leía El Oráculo, cuando vio a Lily le sonrió y se paró rápidamente para abrazarla. Esto la sorprendió aún más, no sabía a qué se debía esa actitud, su amiga nunca había sido demostrativa, siempre ha sido muy reservada con sus sentimientos. Mary dejo su libro a un lado y saludó a su amiga.

-Hola Lily, me alegro de verte.

-Yo también me alegro de verlas.

Evelyn se había vuelto a sentar, tomó el periódico y lo arrugo nerviosa, la pelirroja supo que algo había sucedido, en las vacaciones estuvo alejada del mundo mágico, a veces recibía el Profeta pero no era la mejor fuente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Lily mientras cerraba la puerta.

La pelirroja tomó asiento a lado de Mary que veía hacia el suelo mordiéndose el labio, estaba nerviosa la conocía muy bien. Miró hacia Evelyn y luego hacia Mary, quería saber que le estaban ocultando.

-Ya díganme qué pasó.

Evelyn miró a la castaña preocupada, los dos se intercambiaron una mirada como planeando quien le iba contar la verdad a su amiga, al final Evelyn soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a Lily.

-Veo que no te enteraste. ¿Recuerdas a Arthur Keighley?

Lily asintió, como no iba recordarlo, había asistido a Hogwarts, era un año mayor que ellas por lo que ya se había graduado, era un estudiante que constantemente lo molestaban por ser hijo de muggles y por ser de los mejores promedios, era un chico muy listo un buen Ravenclaw.

-Lo encontraron muerto y lo más extraño es que había una marca en el cielo que nunca antes se había visto.

-Mira-dijo Mary mientras le pasaba el periódico abierto en la nota.

La imagen que vio Lily fue una serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera, la marca era de color verde, supo quién había ocasionado eso.

-Me imagino que sabes quien fue- dijo Mary.

La pelirroja asintió no tenía ganas de decir su nombre en voz alta. Comprendió porque sus amigas se veían preocupadas, Evelyn temía que algo le hubiera pasado a ella y Mary también pero ella era hija de muggles por lo tanto le asustaba que le sucediera algo a ella o a su familia.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, sabían el peligro que se venía, la guerra se estaba intensificando, las muertes habían aumentado en el verano, el Señor Tenebroso se estaba fortaleciendo y reuniendo más aliados. Lily tragó saliva nerviosa, ella por ser hija de muggles corría más peligro, pero dejó su miedo a un lado, ella era valiente, una Gryffindor.

-Hablemos de otra cosa-sugirió Evelyn-Ese tema me pone los pelos de punta.

-Cambiando de tema no vamos a poder evitar la realidad-opinó Mary.

Evelyn la fulminó con la mirada, no la comprendía, ella era la que debería tener más miedo.

-¿A caso no te da miedo?

-Me asusta-admitió Mary-pero sé el peligro que corro y tengo que superar el miedo.

-Bien…-empezó la pelirroja-¿Qué tal su verano?

Sus dos amigas la voltearon a ver, Evelyn sonriendo porque se puso de su lado y Mary frunciendo el ceño.

-Viajé a Francia a visitar a mis tíos-respondió la pelinegra.

-Yo tuve mi vida muggle de vuelta. ¿Y el tuyo Lily?

-Estuvo bien-respondió Lily- No hice gran cosa, estuve estudiando y cuando venía mi hermana peleaba con ella, nada del otro mundo.

Sus amigas esbozaron una sonrisa.

Lily miró hacia la ventana el tren empezó a avanzar, vio a varios padres despidiendo a sus hijos, mandándoles besos. Volteó hacia su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba Marlene con ellas, se le hizo extraño.

-¿Han visto a Marlene?

Sus amigas negaron con la cabeza.

-De seguro está con su novio-comentó Evelyn.

En eso una rubia abrió el compartimiento, todas dieron un pequeño salto. Marlene estaba vestida con unos jeans y una blusa blanca, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta el cuello, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y unas largas pestañas adornaban sus ojos color miel.

-Hola chicas-las saludó.

Ella se sentó a lado de Evelyn que la veía enarcando la ceja, se dio cuenta que un botón de su blusa estaba desabrochado, se lo señaló sin decirle nada.

-Estaba con Goldstein-anunció la rubia sonriendo.

-Eso explica todo-murmuró Evelyn.

-Terminé con él-continuó Marlene sonriendo.

-Sabes las chicas normales no se alegrarían por terminar con su novio-dijo Lily.

-Pero yo no soy una chica normal.

Mary rio, sus amigas la voltearon a ver, ella volvió a la lectura rápidamente sonrojada.

-No entiende porque acepte ser su novia, a mí nunca me ha gustado lo formal.

Nadie dijo nada más, hubo un silencio incómodo, Mary volvió a su lectura, Evelyn jugaba con su cabello y Marlene miraba por la ventana.

-Por cierto soy Premio Anual.

Sus amigas voltearon a ver a Lily con una sonrisa, sabían que era uno de sus sueños por eso se alegraban por ella.

-Sabía que lo lograrías-dijo Marlene.

-Muchas felicidades-la felicitó Mary.

-Te lo mereces Lily-le dijo Evelyn.

-¿Y sabes de los chicos, quién es?-preguntó Mary curiosa.

Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al recordar que tendría pasar tiempo con James, sus amigas lo notaron por lo que supusieron que no sería nada de su agrado.

-¿Acaso es Severus?-preguntó Evelyn.

Lily negó con la cabeza, se había dado cuenta que podría ser peor si no fuera James, casi se alegró de que fuera él.

-Me imaginó que no fue Connor ni Remus, porque si no te pondrías feliz-aventuró la rubia.

-Es Potter-confesó por fin.

Las tres se empezaron a reír, pensando que era una broma. James Potter no podía serlo no cumplía con los requisitos, pero a ver la cara de la pelirroja supieron que les decía la verdad y que estaba disgustada con eso. Marlene le hubiera gustado ser Lily, le atraía él, sus amigas lo sabían, había tenido una pequeña aventura con él en quinto grado. En cambio Evelyn lo detestaba, era feminista, odiaba como trataba a las mujeres, pero detestaba aún más a Sirius, sólo de pensar en ellos se le retorció el estómago. Mary le agradaba James y sus amigos porque siempre habían sido buenos con ella, la trataban de una manera especial.

-Pobre de ti Lily-dijo Evelyn.

-¡¿Pobre?!-exclamó Marlene indignada- Es un privilegio pasar tiempo con James, todas se mueren por él.

-Yo no-dijo Lily- Eso es lo que él cree y quiere hacer creer.

-Es igual de arrogante que Sirius-complementó Evelyn.

Lily asintió, Marlene puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido, parecía que ellas solo querían tener a un chico bueno como ellas, que fuera como un príncipe azul, algo así como Connor.

-A mí me caen muy bien los dos-dijo Mary.

Marlene le sonrió a Mary, mientras que Evelyn y Lily fruncieron el ceño disgustadas por el comentario de su amiga.

-A ti todo mundo te cae bien-chilló Evelyn.

Mary se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de discutir y menos con Evelyn que últimamente se había vuelto más insoportable.

Alguien abrió la puerta, las tres se sobresaltaron, en frente de ella se encontraba un chico alto con el cabello castaño despeinado, sus ojos marrones parecían brillar, eso se debía a la pelirroja que estaba viendo, los dos se sonrieron.

-¡Connor!-exclamó Lily mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo.

-Hola a todas-saludó él un poco tímido.

Evelyn sólo lo saludo con la mano y Marlene se mostró indiferente, le caían mal los chicos como Connor, él era demasiado lindo, parecía no tener ningún defecto y eso le molestaba porque lo sentía falso, nunca se lo había dicho a sus amigas porque siempre lo defendían.

-Estábamos hablando de que Lily es Premio Anual-comentó la rubia- Y también James.

Lo había hecho a propósito, quería ponerlo celoso, Marlene había notado los sentimientos del morocho hacia su amiga, sabía que le gustaba y no le agradaba James.

-Oh.

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer-le dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Esperaba ser yo-admitió Connor.

-Yo preferiría que fueras tú antes que él.

Connor sonrió por la confesión de su amiga, Marlene hizo una mueca, supo en seguida el pensamiento de triunfo que pasó en la mente de él.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya no hay lugar en este compartimiento-le dijo Marlene molesta.

-Marlene deja de ser tan ruda-la reprendió Evelyn.

Mary que tampoco le agradaba mucho Connor y le hartaba el drama, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el tren, aunque iba ser muy incómodo.

-Yo saldré por un rato-dijo Mary poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes yo me puedo ir-se ofreció Connor.

-No, nadie de ustedes se van, yo me voy me tengo que ir a cambiar y ver a Slughorn, quédense por mientras aquí.

La pelirroja salió del compartimiento, dejando a Connor con sus tres amigas y únicamente a una le agradaba.

En otra parte del tren, iban cuatro chicos riendo a carcajadas por la anécdota de uno de ellos, siempre se divertían no había ningún momento en que no lo hicieran. James recargó su cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos recordó a Lily, sonrió inconscientemente.

-Creo que James está enamorado.-se burló Remus.

James abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había sonreído, el negó con la cabeza, no quería creer que estaba enamorado ni mucho menos que sus amigos lo creyeran.

-Esperemos que el amor no te afecte-bromeó Sirius.

-¿Cuál amor?-preguntó Peter curioso.

-El que siente James por Lily-contestó Remus.

James volvió a negar con la cabeza, Sirius empezó a reír a carcajadas la respuesta de Remus se le había sido muy cómica aunque éste no estuviera bromeando.

-Peter es sólo una broma-le dijo Sirius.

-Por supuesto que es una broma-dijo James por fin.

Remus levantó sus cejas, sabía que su amigo mentía pero no quería decírselo. James volteó hacia la ventana y pensó que perdería la cabeza si no se quitaba a Evans de sus pensamientos, en ese momento quiso salir del tren, estar solo pensar en otra cosa y por supuesto fumar.

-Ahora regreso-dijo James mientras salía del compartimiento.

Sirius lo miró confundido no sabía a qué se debía la actitud de su amigo, Remus sonreía complacido mientras que Peter abría una rana de chocolate y la atrapaba para que no se le fuera. Dos chicas abrieron la puerta del compartimiento. Eran las hermanas Wilson, la mayor era de la edad de ellos, su cabello rubio caía como una cascada por su espalda, traía puesto su uniforme, llevaba su corbata de Slytherin puesta. La menor tenía su cabello castaño e igual de largo que el de su hermana, sonreían provocándolos, Sirius la miró boquiabierto, las dos pasaron y se sentaron a lado de Sirius, estaban un poco apretados pero a él no le importo.

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?-preguntó Diana con su vocecita aguda.

-Excelentes-respondió Sirius.

Remus trató de ignorarlas, no soportaba a esas clases de chicas, que se la pasaban provocando, mejor se puso a leer un libro. Peter se les quedaba viendo embobado, como si estuviera viendo a diosas griegas. Sirius se le quedo mirando a la rubia que tenía enfrente, era muy hermosa, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, su piel era un poco rosadita, sus ojos marrones estaban adornados por unas hermosas pestañas largas y espesas.

-¿Sabes dónde está James?-preguntó la rubia.

-Acaba de irse no sabemos a dónde-respondió Remus cortante.

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo Leslie poniéndose de pie.

Diana se quedó a lado de Sirius, ella le sonrió y luego se acercó a él para besarlo, le correspondió el beso. Remus negó con la cabeza y Peter hizo una mueca de asco.

Al terminar de cambiarse Lily se dirigió al vagón donde se encontraría con Slughorn, con los prefectos y seguramente con James, al recordarlo frunció el ceño, le molestaban sus actitudes, si tan solo fuera más maduro sería todo más sencillo, pensaba que lo odiaba pero el odio era un sentimiento muy fuerte y no le gustaba la idea de darle mucha importancia. Al llegar al vagón vio a Slughorn charlando con un alumno de Slytherin seguramente el nuevo prefecto.

-Hola Evans-la saludó el profesor- Has crecido un poco.

Lily le sonrió de forma cariñosa, era su profesor preferido.

-Me alegra que te hayan escogido a ti, te lo mereces más que nadie.

-Gracias profesor-agradeció.

Slughorn le dio un fuerte abrazo, cuando la soltó volteó de nuevo hacia el chico, era alto pero no más que Lily, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos negros e intimidantes, tenía rasgos finos, se veía que venía de familia adinerada.

-Él es el joven Jackson-lo presentó el profesor- El nuevo prefecto de Slytherin.

-Mucho gusto, soy Evans, Lily Evans.

Le ofreció la mano, el chico la miro de arriba abajo como si estuviera examinando una criatura extraña no sabía si era por su casa o por su sangre. Después de unos segundos el chico le estrechó la mano pero con cara de pocos amigos, su actitud le incomodó pero no dijo nada.

-¿Me puedo retirar ya profesor?-preguntó el chico.

-Claro Nicholas, ya te puedes ir.

Él asintió y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más. Lily lo miró alejarse, el caminaba elegantemente.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que llegué el señor Potter para que les dé el anuncio.

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz, como siempre no estaba, al parecer no iba ser puntual nunca, no era una persona responsable era el menos indicado para ese título. Slughorn sonrió como si adivinara los pensamientos de su alumna.

-Sé que no es responsable, pero Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

-Eso espero-murmuró Lily.

Se quedó callada por un momento. Los dos se quedaron esperando a que llegara Potter pero al ver que no llegaba decidieron ir por él. Lily se alejó y fue en busca de su compañero, maldecía en voz baja, parecía un niño pequeño. Vio a Remus asomando su cabeza en uno de los compartimientos, Lily le sonrió su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a él, Remus abrió toda la puerta para que pasará, ahí vio a Peter comiendo, mientras que Sirius besaba a Diana, parecía no percatarse de su presencia, pero no vio a James.

-De seguro buscas a James-dijo Remus.

Sirius al escuchar el nombre de su amigo levantó la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la pelirroja ahí, sabía que James estaba metido en un buen problema.

-Así es-afirmó la pelirroja- Es el Premio Anual y debe estar conmigo y con Slughorn en estos momentos.

Diana se bajó de las piernas de Sirius y se acomodó su falda le sonrió a Lily nerviosa y luego salió, Sirius miró a la pelirroja de mala manera como si ella tuviera la culpa de que la chica se haya ido.

-Bien ¿dónde está?-preguntó la Gryffindor impaciente.

Remus y Peter negaron con la cabeza, Sirius volvió a sonreír como un niño travieso.

-No lo sabemos.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

Dicho esto Lily salió del compartimiento.

James se había ido a uno de los compartimientos que estaba cerca del de sus amigos, estaba acostado fumando un cigarro, ya estaba a punto de acabárselo cuando alguien abrió el compartimiento. Maldijo en voz baja, se le había olvidado poner el seguro. Se levantó rápidamente apagando su cigarro y dejándolo debajo del asiento. En la puerta estaba parada Leslie sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Hola Leslie ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó James.

-Estaba buscándote-respondió ella cerrando la puerta.

James fingió una sonrisa, le gustaban las compañías de las chicas y en especial cuando eran lindas, pero en ese momento quería estar solo, olvidar a Evans. Tal vez la mejor forma de olvidarla era con otra, aunque parecía una idea muy estúpida. Leslie se sentó a lado de él, se acercó tanto a él que sus narices se rozaron podía escuchar su respiración y oler su aroma.

-Sabes te he extrañado-dijo Leslie sonriendo-Más tus caricias.

Tomó su mano y la puso sobre sus caderas, James cerró los ojos quería alejarla pero a la vez quería besarla. Quería hacer lo correcto, pero él rara vez hacía lo correcto. James la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, le sonrió, después la besó, en todo el verano no había besado a una chica, no recodaba lo satisfactorio que era, ella le mordió el labio lo que hizo que él gimiera. Leslie lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, se fue acostando poco a poco, James quedo encima de ella, empezó a acariciar su muslo lentamente, mientras la seguía besando, bajo por su cuello hasta su clavícula, desabrochó uno de los botones de su blusa. Leslie metió sus manos entre la camisa del Gryffindor, recorrió su musculosa espalda. Se siguieron besando hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, James levantó la vista molesto por haberlo interrumpido pero al ver a Evans en frente de él abrió los ojos y se sintió avergonzado. Se separó rápidamente de ella, la rubia se le quedo viendo enarcando la ceja, luego vio a la pelirroja en la puerta.

-Evans…-articuló James.

-Slughorn te busca-dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados.

Después de eso salió de nuevo, James se quedó mirando a la puerta, golpeó la ventana enojado consigo mismo, como podía ser tan tonto. Le molestó que sintiera vergüenza al ver a Lily viéndolo, sabía que lo que sentía por ella era muy fuerte. Leslie lo miraba confundida mientras se abrochaba su blusa.

-¿Para qué te busca?-preguntó Leslie.

-Es una larga historia-respondió.

No le agradaba contarle lo de ser Premio Anual no era algo que lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso. La chica se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, pero él se separó de ella rápidamente, le dedicó una sonrisa y luego salió. Para sorpresa de él Evans lo estaba esperando, estaba recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados, vio que ya se había puesto su uniforme, su falda mostraba sus rodillas y parte de sus esbeltas y blancas piernas. Su cabello pelirrojo caía hasta su espalda, se veía tan suave como siempre. Ella lo volteó a ver molesta. Lo miró de arriba abajo examinando su aspecto, su camisa estaba desabrochada y traía unos jeans puestos, ella frunció el ceño.

-Vamos-dijo comenzando a caminar.

Él la siguió en silencio, no sabía que decirle, pensaba en disculparse pero no tenía por qué, quería explicarle que no quería a Leslie pero le daría igual, nunca se le había complicado hablar con una chica, sólo le pasaba eso con Evans.

Llegaron a uno de los compartimientos al final del tren, Lily tocó la puerta, Slughorn los dejó pasar sonriéndoles, los dos tomaron asiento al frente del profesor, la pelirroja se separó de James, eso hizo que sintiera un vacío en el pecho. Volteó a verla parecía tratar de evitarlo a toda costa.

-Ya que los dos están aquí-empezó- Quiero comentarlos que el título que llevan es uno de los más importantes, deben ser responsables. Ahora como saben este año va ser un poco más complicado una guerra se está desatando en el mundo mágico, hay que estar más al pendiente de lo que pasa en Hogwarts, es un lugar seguro pero hay que tener sus precauciones.

James asintió, no entendía porque lo habían puesto a él, era el menos indicado para eso, sintió la mirada de Lily fija en él, sabía que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Claro profesor seremos responsables-dijo Lily.

James volvió asentir. El profesor fijó su vista en su alumna para después verlo a él, el Gryffindor sonrió nervioso, sabía la responsabilidad que estaba llevando.

-Los dos tendrán que pasar tiempo juntos para ambular los pasillos en la noche.

James y Lily voltearon a verse, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, el fingió molestarse, pero no estaba molesto una parte muy dentro de él se alegraba de pasar tiempo con ella.

-Como siempre deberán estar al pendiente que los alumnos estén en sus camas en la noche, si notan o escuchan algo raro deberán avisarnos-explicó Slughorn.

El profesor hizo una pausa, veía a sus alumnos fijamente, lo que hizo que se pusieran nervioso en especial el chico que no se sentía una persona responsable para ese puesto.

-Dumbledore no piensa decirle esto a los demás alumnos pero se nos hizo conveniente decírselos a ustedes. El Señor Tenebroso está ganando más seguidores y puede que algunos estén en Hogwarts por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Piensa que hay espías en el Colegio?-preguntó Lily.

-No necesariamente, pero puede que algunos se estén poniendo de su lado.

-Si nosotros descubrimos a alguien ¿lo enfrentamos?-preguntó James.

La pelirroja lo volteó a verlo irritada, él sólo se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada de malo su pregunta.

-Obviamente le tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore, él se hará cargo.-respondió Lily.

-Pero si hay un ataque…

-Puede que ahí este permitido señor Potter, pero lo mejor es que le avise al director.

A James le empezaba a interesar, lo consideraba como tiempo de aventuras, aunque siempre las tenía, lo que no le agradaba era que iba estar mucho tiempo con el director que ya de por sí a cada rato iba con él por meterse en problemas. Volteó a ver al profesor al parecer ya había terminado.

-Bien pueden irse-dijo Slughorn.

Lily sonrió y después salió del compartimiento, James la siguió, la pelirroja iba casi corriendo por el tren, parecía querer evitarlo, pero él era más rápido que ella así que la alcanzó, se puso a lado de ella, cuando lo miró puso los ojos en blanco, seguía caminando, pero James la detuvo del brazo, ella no tuvo otra que voltearlo a ver. La tenía muy de cerca podía ver esas lindas pequitas que adornaban su nariz.

-Lily, lo que viste…

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones-lo interrumpió molesta.

Ella se zafó y empezó a caminar de nuevo pero James la tomó de la cintura y la volteó hacia él, la Gryffindor lo miró enfadada, trataba de soltarse pero James la sujetaba con fuerza. Entonces se dio cuenta que no le debía explicar nada, que ella tenía razón así que la soltó.

-Tienes razón no te debo nada.-dijo James.

-Ya sé cómo eres y aunque me digas que no estabas haciendo nada malo yo te vi, sé que eres así con todas. Por eso nunca saldré contigo.

Dicho esto la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de James.

-¿Quién dijo que quería salir contigo?

Evans se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo molesta, decidió ignorarlo y alejarse de él. James se quedó viéndola hasta que su cabellera pelirroja desapareció de la vista, debía aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que se volviera loco.

Entró de nuevo con sus amigos, Peter se había quedado dormido, Sirius estaba ahora con otra chica, algo que no le sorprendió nada a James, Remus seguía leyendo, él se sentó a lado de Lunático soltando un suspiro, su amigo ya estaba cambiado, él debía hacer lo mismo pero en ese momento no tenía ganas. Remus dejó su libro a un lado y miró a su amigo con compasión. Canuto dejó de besar a la castaña para mirar hacia su amigo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Sirius como si no lo supiera.

James miró a la castaña que le sonreía coquetamente, no pensaba contar nada con ella ahí escuchándolo, Canuto lo supo con la mirada de su amigo, así que le dio un beso en los labios a la chica.

-¿Qué te parece si luego seguimos?-le sugirió.

-Está bien.

Ella salió pero antes besó de nuevo a Canuto en los labios, un beso que dejó los labios hinchados de esté, sonrió satisfecho.

-Nada, simplemente me estresa lo de ser Premio Anual-mintió James.

-¿O te estresa Evans?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Evans? Sí, ella también-admitió James.

Sirius rio pero James seguía serio así que paro de reír. Él tampoco se había cambiado así que decidió irse a cambiar, dejando a sus tres amigos solos. Remus aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con James de Lily, Peter estaba dormido así que no oiría nada.

-¿Lily te vio con Leslie?-preguntó Remus.

-Sí, pero eso no debe porque importarme.

-Pero te importa.

James miró a su amigo a los ojos, Remus había dejado su libro a un lado y lo miraba fijamente tratando de ver sus sentimientos a través de su rostro.

-No… más bien no lo sé.

-No, sí sabes que te importa lo que piense de ti aunque no sabes la razón cuando es evidente.

-Bien me importa lo que piense de mí, creo… que me gusta-admitió James- Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-No te avergüences de ello.

-Simplemente no sé qué me está pasando.

-El amor es complicado.

James lo miró, después sacudió su cabeza negándolo, no podía ser amor, el amor era un sentimiento muy fuerte y duradero, no podía estar sintiendo eso por ella.

La pelirroja caminaba molesta por el tren, recordaba a Potter encima de esa Slytherin bien acaramelados, de tan solo recordarlos se le retorció el estómago, no podía creer que se comportará así con todas, sólo eran de un rato y nada más, le desagrado también Leslie siempre había sido tan fácil, recordaba haberla visto coqueteándole varias veces a Sirius y a James, y los dos como tontos la seguían.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Marlene ni Mary estaban, lo más seguro era que se había ido a cambiar, Evelyn estaba platicando con Connor, se callaron al ver a su amiga, al parecer se notaba lo enojada que estaba.

-Me imaginó que tu carácter se debe a Potter-aventuró la pelinegra.

-No te equivocas-respondió la pelirroja sentándose.

-¿Puedo saber que te hizo?

Recordó la escena y frunció el ceño, luego recordó como la tomó por la cintura, como la pegó a él, ese contacto la había hecho estremecerse. Quitó ese pensamiento rápido, ella no debía sentir nada por él.

-Nada importante-dijo Lily haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Si te llega hacer algo sabes que yo lo…

-Ni lo intentes-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos- James te ganaría.

Era Marlene ya estaba vestida, se estaba colocando bien su corbata roja con dorado. Se sentó a lado de su amiga Lily y le sonrió.

-Me imaginó que pasó algo con Potter.

-Y si cambiamos de tema no me apetece hablar de él.

Evelyn asintió, Marlene se encogió de hombros y Connor seguía serio pensando en los problemas que le traería Potter.

Mary había decido irse a cambiar minutos después de que Marlene se fuera, ella caminaba por el tren sosteniendo su libro y una bolsa con su uniforme. Ella se topó con Sirius, que acababa de cambiarse, su camisa la llevaba de fuera y su corbata sin amarrarla. Cuando vio a la castaña le sonrió coquetamente, había prometido nunca tener malas intenciones con ella, porque era muy dulce e inocente, siempre se había comportado buena con ellos y no les daba un trato especial como la mayoría, pero debía admitir que era muy hermosa. Sus ojos azules resaltaban sobre su blanca piel.

-Hola Sirius-lo saludó ella.

-Hola Mary ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien gracias, bueno un poco aburridas. Me imaginó que las tuyas estuvieron de maravilla con Potter.

-Así es, bueno Mary nos vemos en Hogwarts.

-Nos vemos luego.

Ella se metió al vestidor, mientras que Sirius regresó al compartimiento con sus amigos.

Mary Macdonald, era muy bella, tenía su cabello castaño quebrado que caía hasta sus hombros, sus labios eran color rosado y era de baja estatura eso la hacía aún más tierna. Amaba leer, escuchaba música de amor aunque no era para nada romántica. Todo mundo la quería por lo dulce que era, algunos chicos les gustaba pero ella no les hacía caso si no les gustaba. En sexto año había tenido su primer beso con un Ravenclaw mayor que ella, habían salido por tres meses, ella no le afecto cortar con él porque no creía que a su edad encontraría un amor duradero.

El tren llegó a su destino, Lily se adelantó en bajar para guiar a los alumnos de primer año, una parte de ella esperaba que Potter estuviera ahí para que la ayudara pero otra parte de ella no quería verlo. Cuando bajó del tren vio al Gryffindor de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos, traía puesta su insignia, llevaba su corbata bien puesta, su cabello estaba mejor peinado que otras veces, cuando vio a la pelirroja le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, ella lo olvido por un momento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero la quitó rápidamente, se acercó a él, se había puesto una loción que hacía que oliera delicioso, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma discretamente.

-Fuiste puntual-observó la pelirroja.

-Sí puedo serlo.

-Ya veo, espero que así seas.

-No prometo nada pelirroja.

-No me llames así.

-¿Cómo pelirroja?

-Eres tan molesto.

James sonrió, había olvidado lo divertido que era molestarla. Empezaron a salir los alumnos, la mayoría se subía a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el castillo, en cambio los de primero los dirigían a las lanchas con Hagrid, Lily recordó su primer día ahí, cuando vio lo inmensa que era la escuela se quedó petrificada, estaba a lado de Severus que le venía explicando sobre las casas de Hogwarts, él le decía que la mejor era Slytherin aunque con lo que le había dicho ella pensaba quedar en Ravenclaw pero el sombrero la puso en Gryffindor algo que no le molestó para nada. Aunque ahí había quedado James, cuando lo conoció se le había hecho egocéntrico pero también divertido.

Cuando todos los de primer año se subieron, Lily se dirigió a los carruajes que se movían solos, se subió a uno, James se sentó a lado de ella, siempre cada quien se sentaba con sus amigos. James le sonrió de manera de coqueteo, ella volteó hacia otro lado.

-Creo que podemos estar sin pelear por lo menos un tiempo-comentó James-Hasta ahora no hemos discutido.

-No me has provocado.

-Tú te enojas sola-se defendió James-Yo no hago nada…

-¿No hacer nada? Me sacas de mis casillas cuando te la pasas coqueteando con todas y acostándote con todas o fajándote con ellas.

-¿Eso te pone celosa?

Evans abrió los ojos, no por supuesto que no estaba celosa, de qué iba estar celosa.

-Ya quisieras Potter.

-Ya viste de nuevo te pones a discutir.

-Bien, yo también pondré de mi parte, ya que debemos estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo este año, tendremos que llevarnos bien y trabajar juntos.

-Eso me gusta.

Lily volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo los dos se bajaron, hacía un poco de viento, los cabellos de Lily se le pegaron a su cara lo que hizo que James se empezara a reír, aun así se veía hermosa. La pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se quitó el cabello de la cara y comenzó a avanzar, pero de nuevo el viento se lo desacomodaba. James se acercó a ella y se lo quitó de la cara, acarició su mejilla tiernamente, Lily se quedó quieta sorprendida por lo que él acababa de hacer, él quitó la mano rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Lily fue la primera en alejarse de él. La siguió después de unos segundos, se preguntó en que estaría pensando, de seguro en que él se había vuelto loco, que era lo mismo que él pensaba. Entraron juntos al castillo, todos ya estaban sentados esperando la cena. Lily se acercó con sus amigas, él buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, los otros tres merodeadores estaban sentados al principio de la mesa, vio como varias chicas murmuraban cuando él pasaba cerca de ellas, él se sacudió su cabello, le gustaba la manera en que las chicas lo miraban, le gustaba la atención que llamaba. Se sentó a lado de Canuto. La ceremonia de selección empezó, cada vez que escogían a un niño para Gryffindor James y Sirius vitoreaban alegres y hacían que los demás se unieran, cuando lo seleccionaban para Slytherin ellos empezaban abuchear, algunos los volteaban a ver con cara de pocos amigos pero a ellos le daba igual preferían ignorarlos. Cuando terminó la selección el director tomó la palabra, como siempre todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo.

-Bienvenidos alumnos de primer año espero que disfruten su estancia por los siguientes siete años. Y bienvenidos a todos de nuevo aquí a su hogar-hizo una breve pausa- Como saben el mundo mágico se encuentra en tiempos de guerra, no se tiene por qué ocultar. Voldemort está volviéndose más fuerte y ganando seguidores. Probablemente algunos en este colegio estén en su bando, no hay que extrañarse él mismo estudió aquí. Sólo quiero que reflexionen sobre el bien y el mal. La seguridad en el castillo se incrementará y necesitó que ustedes también pongan de su parte. Es todo. ¡Disfruten el banquete!

Al terminar la cena, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Lily subió lo más rápido posible a su dormitorio estaba muy cansada y no sólo eso, estaba confundida. ¿Por qué James la había acariciado? ¿Por qué se había estremecido con sus contactos?

Ella también creía que se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

N/A: No se les olvide comentar.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Un sentimiento extraño

N/A: Hola a todos. Hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Igual está un poco largo como el anterior. Decidí subir capítulo aproximadamente cada quince días, espero ser lo más puntual posible. Por suerte no he tenido mucha tarea. Espero que les guste el capítulo que lo escribí con cariño hacia ustedes. No tengo tantos views pero sé que hay unos que les gusta leerlo así que lo sigo subiendo. Me haría muy feliz que comentaran para darme su opinión sobre el capítulo y el fanfic. Así que espero sus comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un sentimiento extraño

Marlene se levantó temprano, siempre había tenido esa costumbre, tal vez era porque sus padres también lo hacían por su trabajo y a ella también la despertaban diciéndole que era necesario. Se metió a bañar para luego ponerse su uniforme y peinarse con una trenza, le gustaba siempre llevar peinados diferentes. Cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó al gran comedor, el desayuno ya estaba servido, casi nadie había llegado, le gustó lo tranquilo que se sentía. Se sentó en la mesa que le correspondía a su casa, se sirvió un poco de jugo y tomó un pan de una de las charolas. Empezó a comer, pero ahora la tranquilidad se le hizo incómoda. Necesitaba hablar con alguien por suerte iba entrando un chico de cabello obscuro con unos hermosos ojos grises, cuando lo vio esbozó una sonrisa. Él se acercó a ella caminando elegantemente, parecía ignorar las miradas de las demás.

—Buenos días Marlene—la saludó.

—Hola Sirius.

Él se sentó a lado de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus piernas se rozaran, pero Marlene no sintió nada, le agradaba la compañía de Sirius en especial por todas las miradas llenas de envidia que le lanzaban las demás.

—Me sorprende que estés sola. Siempre andas con Evans o con Macdonald.

—Igual ellas. ¿Te molesta que estemos solos?

Sirius la miró enarcando la ceja, se acercó más a ella y coloco su mano en su muslo, eso hizo que ella se estremeciera pero trató de aparentar que no pasaba nada, él se acercó aún más a ella, empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—Sabes que lo prefiero así—respondió cerca de sus labios.

Se separó rápidamente antes de que se besaran, lo había hecho a propósito, quería provocar a la rubia. Ella no sabía qué hacer, si alejarse de él o darle un buen golpe.

—Conmigo no juegues así—lo amenazó Marlene.

Sirius sonrió travieso, había notado como se había sonrojado. Ella desvió la mirada pero seguía sintiendo lo ojos grises de él posados en ella. Volteó hacia la salida y vio a James llegando, traía puestas sus gafas y estaban mal puestas. Cuando lo vio recordó su primer beso que se había dado con él, aunque no sólo había sido un simple beso. Debía olvidar sus sentimientos hacia James y tener cuidado de que no experimentará lo mismo con Sirius, sabía que con ellos nada iba en serio.

—Hola Cornamenta—saludó Sirius.

Su amigo le sonrió, se veía muy feliz, se sentó a lado de la rubia rodeándola con uno de sus brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que se volviera a sonrojar, odiaba su facilidad de sonrojarse.

—¿Y ese beso a qué viene?—preguntó Sirius.

James seguía rodeado a Marlene con su brazo, ella notaba su calor en su cintura, le gustaba esa sensación, no quería que se separara de ella.

—Es un beso amistoso—respondió James— Extrañé mucho a Marlene.

—Como si fuéramos tan buenos amigos.

—¿No lo somos?—preguntó James ofendido.

—Eres tan extraño.

Potter sonrió y retiró su brazo de su cintura, ella sintió un vacío pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y qué tal te fue ayer con Leslie?—preguntó Sirius.

Marlene hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba nada ella. Nadie de los dos muchachos lo notó.

—Todo iba bien hasta que llegó Evans.

—Oh—exclamó Marlene haciendo que los dos miraran hacia ella— Ya entiendo porque estaba enojada.

—La palabra correcta sería que estaba celosa—dijo James.

Eso hizo que Marlene y Sirius se empezarán a reír, se les hizo muy gracioso que Lily sintiera celos por James, éste se quedó serio no le veía la gracia.

—Vamos James admite que eso es imposible—dijo Canuto.

Él se encogió de hombros, en el fondo pensaba que su amigo tenía razón y eso lo lastimaba.

* * *

Cuando Lily estuvo lista bajó a su sala común, se colocó la insignia de Premio Anual y en eso recordó a Potter, desde que se había levantado estaba pensando en él, eso de pasar tiempo con él le iba afectar. Estaba esperando que Evelyn bajara pero no era tan paciente en especial con ella, se tardaba las horas cambiándose siempre se justificaba diciendo que era porque era mujer, pero Lily también lo era y se arreglaba rápido. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y vio la hora ya iban hacer las ocho sólo tendrían media hora para comer.

—Hola Lily—saludó una voz familiar.

Ella volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con Remus, a lado de él estaba Peter, ella se puso de pie y los saludo a los dos con un beso, notó que Peter se sonrojaba.

—¿Esperas a alguien?—preguntó Remus.

—Sí a Evelyn.

En eso la pelinegra bajó, llevaba su uniforme bien planchado como siempre, sus ojos azules combinaban con el collar que llevaba, le sonrió a Lily y después a los chicos que estaban ahí, no le agradaban los merodeadores pero quiso ser cortés.

—Hola—saludó cortante.

—Hola Evelyn ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?—preguntó Remus.

—Estuvieron bien.

Lily miró de su amiga a su amigo, se sentía la incomodidad.

—Bueno vámonos—dijo Lily tomando a su amiga del brazo.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala común juntos. Los pasillos ya estaban llenos, todos los alumnos vestían su uniforme, casi todos los grupos que iban caminando eran de personas de las mismas casas aunque había excepciones, lo que era inusual era ver a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin juntos, cuando Lily se juntaba con Severus muchos murmuraban cuando pasaban cerca o los miraban extrañados, al principio le molestaba a la pelirroja pero después los ignoró.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, ahí vieron a Marlene en medio de los dos merodeadores, los tres se estaban riendo, Evans no podía entender cómo se llevaba tan bien con ellos, la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza como un gesto de negación, Evelyn supo por qué. Ellas no pensaban sentarse con ellos, así que se separaron de Remus y Peter que se dirigían hacia sus amigos y se sentaron lejos de ellos. La pelinegra suspiró, miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—No entiendo cómo puede estar con ellos—dijo molesta.

—Sabes que le gusta James, debe ser por eso.

— ¿Qué le vera?—preguntó Evelyn.

Las dos voltearon hacia James, Lily lo miró cuidadosamente, sus gafas estaban levemente inclinadas, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado, sus ojos avellana eran grandes y desde la distancia distinguía sus pestañas, sus pómulos se marcaban más porque sonreía, debía admitir que el Gryffindor era guapo.

—Es guapo—opinó Lily.

Su amiga la miró indignada, ella se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada de Evelyn, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, lo había pensado pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de decirlo.

—Es la verdad—se defendió.

—Pensé que lo odiabas.

—Yo…

La pelirroja se quedó callada ¿lo odiaba en verdad? O simplemente no le agradaba, aún no lo sabía.

—No sé si lo odio o no pero no me agrada—continuó Lily.

Las dos empezaron a comer en silencio. Después de unos minutos llegó su amigo el Ravenclaw, él les sonrió a sus amigas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily de forma cariñosa, se sentó a lado de ella.

— ¿Qué tal su día?—preguntó.

—Va bien hasta ahora—respondió la pelirroja.

Los dos se miraron, los ojos de Connor brillaron, le gustaba la sonrisa de su amigo, se le marcaban los hoyuelos lo que la hacía parecer muy tierna. Un vaso se cayó lo que hizo que desviaran su mirada, Lily vio que James había tirado su bebida, se veía molesto, no sabía la razón de seguro sus amigos lo habían hecho enojar con algún comentario, alcanzó a notar que él trataba de evitar su mirada.

—Qué idiota—murmuró Connor.

Lily iba responder que sólo había sido un accidente, pero ella no tenía por qué defenderlo así que mejor se quedó callada y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Los merodeadores se dirigieron a su primera clase que era Encantamientos. Todos iban riendo a excepción de James que no prestaba atención a lo que le decían. Estaba pensando en lo que había sentido al ver a Connor con Lily, los sentimientos de él hacia la Gryffindor eran evidentes, sabía que le gustaba, lo que hacía que se molestara más en la manera en que Lily lo veía, siempre le sonreía, la manera en que había cerrado sus ojos disfrutando el beso en su mejilla.

—¿Puedo saber que te sucede?—le preguntó Sirius al entrar al aula.

—Nada—respondió James.

—Estás así desde que…—Sirius se quedó pensando— llegó Evans al comedor. Sólo ignórala.

—Si tan sólo pudiera—susurró.

Los dos se sentaron juntos, como siempre, esa clase la compartían con Ravenclaw por lo tanto Connor se sentó junto a Lily en la mesa de al frente, James podía ver a los dos a la perfección, eso le molestaba, quería ignorarla, no sólo a ella también el sentimiento extraño que le causaba al verla con él. El profesor empezó a dar la clase. Cornamenta no estaba prestando atención se la pasó observando a Lily, más bien a su cabellera pelirroja, Connor también la miraba, comprendía porque lo hacía, pero aun así le molestaba. Flitwick les dejó hacer una actividad de la cual James no se había enterado de nada.

— ¿Qué tenemos que practicar?—preguntó James.

—El encantamiento_ Aguamenti_—respondió Sirius—Debemos llenar este recipiente con el agua.

—Qué aburrido.

Como siempre Cornamenta y Canuto terminaron primero, eran los mejores en su clase, Evans también lo era pero esa ocasión le explicaba a Connor como hacerlo, cuando logró hacerlo, vio que Connor señaló su mejilla pidiéndole un beso a la pelirroja, por supuesto ella se lo dio. Eso hizo que James frunciera el ceño.

—Ya me di cuenta que espías a Evans—le dijo Canuto.

—No la espío.

— Parece que ella es feliz con Connor.

—Eso parece.

—Cornamenta esperó que no te lo tomes a mal, pero si no te conociera creería que estás celoso.

— ¿De ese idiota?—bufó James.

—Sí de él porque pasa tiempo con ella.

— ¿Celoso?—murmuró James—Eso sería una locura.

Al finalizar la clase Cornamenta fue el primero en salir del salón. Se recargó en la pared soltó un suspiro, debía ignorar a Lily, no le causaba nada bien lo que sentía. En eso la vio salir junto con Connor, los dos se reían eso hizo que se sintiera aun peor. Cerró los ojos y con sus manos los presionó con fuerza, cuando los abrió vio a Mary justo en frente de él, sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó irritado.

—Me preguntaba si te sentías bien.

—Lo estoy—mintió.

Aún se le seguía retorciendo el estómago, sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho.

—Sé que no lo estás.

—No me duele nada—siguió James— No estoy enfermo, no me pasa nada emocionalmente.

—Si no me quieres decir está bien. Pero sería bueno que te desahogaras con alguien.

Dicho esto Mary se alejó de él para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Al no ver a sus amigos por ninguna parte decidió alcanzar a la castaña para irse con ella. No sabía si contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ella siempre lo escuchaba al igual que Remus pero no le pareció la mejor idea por lo tanto no dijo nada. Entraron al salón juntos, Mary se tensó al ver a Mulciber y Avery ahí, no olvidaba la vez que la insultaron y la molestaron en frente de varios alumnos. Odiaba compartir clases con los de Slytherin.

Cornamenta vio que Sirius se había sentado con Marlene por lo tanto James se sentó con Mary. Esperaron que llegara el profesor, ese año era una maestra. Ella era joven tenía tan sólo veintiún años había estudiado en Hogwarts y muchos la conocían, sus ojos eran gris verdosos y su cabello negro era ondulado.

—Bienvenidos a su clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras—empezó— Mi nombre es Dorcas Meadows.

Dorcas había estado en la casa de Gryffindor era conocida por su gran desempeño en los encantamientos, era la mejor de su curso y se rumoraba que de su casa. Era sangre pura pero la molestaban por ser traidora a la sangre, a ella no le importaba porque se sabía defender y siempre ganaba.

—Soy auror, era muy feliz atrapando a los mortífagos pero su querido director me pidió que les diera clases. Tengo experiencias en eso, probablemente alguno de ustedes les enseñé o expliqué algo. Ahora para comenzar quiero ver sus habilidades.

Miró con atención a cada uno de sus alumnos. Fijó su vista en James y sonrió, lo conocía muy bien, recordaba haberlo visto hechizando a sus compañeros para molestarlos, eso no le agradaba mucho pero le sorprendía su habilidad para defenderse y para atacar.

—Muy bien empezaremos con duelos—hizo una pausa—Será uno de Gryffindor y uno de Slytherin.

Ellos empezaron a protestar pero Dorcas los calló, le molestaba el ruido. Miró hacia James y luego hacia un alumno de pelo castaño de Slytherin.

—Potter y Nott—empezaran.

Mary miró hacia su amigo, él sonreía enarcando la ceja, no se veía nervioso estaba seguro de sí mismo, no temía enfrentarlo, pero su amiga si temía que le pasara algo. James se levantó de su lugar, Dorcas con magia acomodó las bancas para que dejaran un espacio lo suficientemente grande para el duelo. Arnold Nott se dirigió hacia su contrincante, era más alto que James, sus ojos eran un verde obscuro y su cabello era castaño, era guapo y fuerte, su musculoso cuerpo era gracias al Quidditch, él era cazador al igual que James. El Slytherin sonrió maliciosamente, James hizo lo mismo.

—Varitas arriba—ordenó Dorcas.

Los dos obedecieron, se vieron frente a frente, podían sentir la tensión entre sus casas.

—Ahora aléjense, quiero un duelo limpio.

Los dos se fueron a las esquinas. Se prepararon para el duelo, James estaba listo para atacar al igual que Nott.

—Cuando cuente tres, Uno, dos, tres…

James fue el primero en lanzar el hechizo:

—Expelliarmus

Nott fue rápido en defenderse, él era buen atacante pero también sabía defenderse. Desvío el hechizo a tiempo y después contraataco.

—Rictusempra.

James fue demasiado lento para desviarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo con la respiración agitada, Mary se tensó, Leslie soltó un gritito, Lily lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, Marlene estaba preocupada. Pero el Gryffindor se puso de nuevo de pie, Nott sonreía triunfante cuando Potter volvió a atacar, no se lo esperaba.

—Levicorpus.

Nott quedó de cabeza, lo que hizo que todos se empezaran a reír incluyendo la profesora Dorcas. James lo bajó bruscamente, Nott se levantó furioso y lanzó otro hechizo a James pero él se protegió a tiempo, y para acabar Potter desarmó al Slytherin ganando el duelo. Aunque sólo había sido una simple práctica sus compañeros de Gryffindor le empezaron a aplaudir, James sonrió triunfante, en ese momento disfrutaba la gloria. La única que no aplaudió fue Evelyn, hasta Lily estaba aplaudiendo, no lo hacía tan entusiasmada como los demás pero eso fue suficiente para él.

* * *

La última clase que les tocaba era Pociones, junto con Slytherin, Marlene estaba harta de la mayoría de esa casa, odiaba que desprestigiaran a los demás por su sangre, cuando varios de ellos eran sangre mestiza. Caminando hacia su salón se encontró con Marcus Goldstein su exnovio, pero no estaba solo estaba con una chica de Ravenclaw besándose, en ese momento no le quedó ninguna duda que su noviazgo nunca fue en serio, nunca se quisieron realmente. Pasó muy cerca de él pero no se percató de ello. Soltó un bufido, en el fondo quería que alguien la quisiera de verdad, que se enamoraran de ella y quería saber que se sentía estar enamorada. Sabía muy bien que no estaba enamorada de James, le gustaba claro estaba, pero hasta ahí, no pensaba que se podía enamorar de un merodeador, no iba nada en serio con ellos. Entró a su clase de pociones, ahí estaba Lily junto con Mary, no quería sentarse con Evelyn pero no le quedó otra opción pero la vio que estaba con un chico de Slytherin, se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba su nombre. Vio a James que estaba con Remus, y Peter no tomaba esa clase porque siempre le salían mal, así que Sirius estaba solo, se sentó a su lado.

—Hola McKinnon— la saludó Sirius—Decidiste hacerme compañía.

—Sí, me dio lastima verte tan sólo.

Sirius la miró irritado mientras que ella se reía. El profesor Slughorn entró al salón, todos los alumnos se callaron. El profesor vio con atención a cada uno de sus alumnos, no intimidaba aunque parecía querer intentarlo. A Marlene le daba gracia y le agradaba mucho ese profesor pero era pésima para hacer pociones. Sabía que Sirius era bueno, él era bueno en todas las materias eso no le cabía duda, era de las mejores notas lo único malo era su conducta.

—Bienvenidos a su último año en Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron callados viéndolo serios menos Lily que sonreía como una niña.

—Como siempre elaborarán una poción.

Slughorn movió su varita y en el pizarrón apareció el procedimiento y los ingredientes. Debían de crear la Poción de Envejecimiento. Canuto decidió ir por los ingredientes mientras que Marlene calentaba el caldero. Vio a su amiga Lily en la mesa de adelante y notó que Severus la miraba, pero notó en su mirada nostalgia y tristeza, sentía lástima por él pero eso no hacía que le agradara. Sirius regresó con todos los ingredientes, Marlene los observó con atención, cuando los abrió hizo una mueca de asco por el olor tan desagradable que percibía.

—A veces me preguntó porque escogí Pociones—murmuró la rubia.

Canuto no pareció escucharla, los dos prepararon la poción, Sirius era el que guiaba a Marlene, en ese momento la rubia se sintió un poco tonta, la mayoría de las veces sentía que no sabía hacer nada bien. Fueron de los últimos en acabar, los primeros habían sido Snape y Mulciber, se llevaron diez puntos más para su casa, lo que hizo que Sirius soltará una palabrota.

— ¿Por qué los hombres son tan competitivos?—preguntó Marlene.

—No todos McKinnon.

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron los cuatro merodeadores decidieron descansar cerca del lago. Cornamenta jugaba con su snitch, muchas chicas pasaban sonriéndole, él les devolvía la sonrisa coquetamente, aunque en el fondo estaba harto de ellas, le gustaba llamar la atención pero no que se comportaran como tontas. Canuto aprovechaba la ocasión e invitaba a una a pasar tiempo con él, en ese momento una chica de quinto grado estaba sentada a su lado, él quería besarla pero ella sólo platicaba con él. Lunático hacía la tarea, no dejaba dejar todo al último como sus amigos y Colagusano jugaba con el pasto nervioso.

James guardó su snitch y se puso a pensar en Quidditch, ese año de nuevo sería capitán los entrenamientos empezaban la próxima semana y el fin de semana las pruebas para escoger a los nuevos integrantes. Decidió empezar a trabajar en sus jugadas, sacó un cuaderno y empezó a planearlas.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó una voz agradable.

Cornamenta dejó de escribir y levantó la vista, se encontró con la agradable mejor amiga de Evans, todavía llevaba su trenza bien peinada, sonreía un poco nerviosa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

—Marlene ahora estoy ocupado, no necesito tu compañía.

—No seas tan grosero Canuto—lo reprendió Remus— Lamento su comportamiento.

—No importa—dijo Marlene—No vine aquí por él.

—Yo planeo las jugadas—contestó James volviendo a su cuaderno.

—Yo me aburró—dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

La rubia le sonrío a Peter con ternura, luego se sentó a lado de James, éste no le hacía caso estaba muy concentrado. Remus notó que la chica quería atención y supo lo difícil que sería que la obtuviera, James ya le había admitido que le gustaba Evans, su mente estaba principalmente con ella y por otra parte cuando se trataba de Quidditch nadie lo distraía. Lunático se acercó a ella, dejó su libro a un lado y la miró, ella parecía no notarlo porque estaba muy concentrada en James.

— ¿Estás enojada con Lily?—preguntó Remus.

La rubia volteo a mirarlo, parecía que se acababa de percatar de la presencia del castaño. Cornamenta volteó hacia ellos tan sólo al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

—No, es muy raro que nos enojemos—contestó ella.

Después volvió a voltear hacia Potter, cuando vio que la estaba mirando se sonrojó un poco, Remus le dio ternura su reacción, mientras que el otro lo ignoró por completo.

— ¿Por qué no estás con ella?—preguntó James.

Sirius y la chica se levantaron, se alejaron de sus amigos sin decir nada más, todos sabían a donde se dirigían y lo que iban a hacer pero no comentaron nada.

—Está con Connor.

James de nuevo sintió esa molestia en el estómago, no le agradaba para nada tener ese sentimiento que sabía su nombre pero no quería ni pensarlo, frunció el ceño disgustado. Remus sonrió de medio lado mientras que Peter lo veía curioso. Marlene se preguntó porque había reaccionado así, pensó que era porque no le agradaba.

—Él tampoco es de mi agrado—continuó diciendo la chica—La verdad prefiero su compañía.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada Connor?—preguntó Peter.

—Se me hace muy perfecto, no se me hace real, parece una persona falsa. ¿Y a ti por qué no te agrada?

Cornamenta miró hacia la rubia, había sido demasiado obvio y eso le molestaba, ¿qué iba responderle?, no podía decirle que porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Evans, cuando esa era la razón.

—Por lo mismo que a ti—contestó.

Marlene asintió, James volvió hacer lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que Remus y Peter hablaban con su amiga. Cornamenta no podía concentrarse bien y todo se debía a la pelirroja.

* * *

Lily estaba en la biblioteca con Connor haciendo la tarea, no podían estar en sus salas comunes porque iban en distintas clases, así que siempre se reunían en la biblioteca, esa vez Evelyn no los acompañaba, había dicho que estaba muy cansada y necesitaba descansar. La pelirroja hacía su tarea en silencio pero llegaba a sentir la mirada de su amigo constantemente, le incomodaba un poco, no sabía por qué la miraba tanto. Volteó a verlo en una ocasión, él solo desvío la mirada un poco avergonzado. Pero aun así la seguía viendo.

— ¿No te molesta la clase de adivinación?—preguntó Connor mientras leía la tarea de dicha materia.

—No la tomó—contestó Lily— No se me hace muy importante.

—Tienes suerte—respondió él.

— ¿Es difícil?

—Las tareas son muy laboriosas y luego Powell sólo quiere que abras tu "ojo interior" que yo no tengo.

—No creo en nada de eso.

Después de eso la plática cesó por un rato, la pelirroja terminó con su tarea y decidió leer un libro. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las estanterías dónde se encontraban los libros de novelas por autores magos, sacó el primero que vio el título era "Enamorado de un muggle" hizo una mueca de disgusto, se veía que era una historia romántica y cliché mejor lo dejó en su lugar. Sacó otro, el título le agradó más "El peligro de la magia". Regresó a su mesa, Connor ya había guardado todas sus cosas.

—Ya he terminado.

—Te acompañó a tu sala común.

Connor sonrió nervioso parecía que quería decirle otra cosa pero no se atrevía. La pelirroja guardó su libro en su mochila luego entrelazó su brazo con el de su amigo, éste se puso más nervioso, aunque su amiga parecía no percatarse de ello.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw, era la que quedaba más cerca de la biblioteca. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar, él parecía no saber qué decir, y ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Cuando llegaron, Evans se separó de él se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, inevitablemente él se ruborizó. La Gryffindor se dio la vuelta para ir a su sala común pero la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

— ¿Nos vemos para la cena?

—No me apetece mucho ir—respondió ella sonriendo—Nos vemos mañana Connor.

De nuevo se acercó a él, Connor la abrazó fuertemente y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, ella estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo pero se dejó abrazar y correspondió el abrazo.

—Estoy muy agradecido de tenerte.

—Yo también Connor, eres un gran amigo.

Esas palabras podían sonar muy bonitas pero lo lastimaban, no quería que lo viera tan sólo como un amigo.

— ¡Qué pareja tan tierna!—opinó una voz masculina.

Connor se separó de ella y volteó hacia atrás, acababa de salir Sirius de la sala común de Ravenclaw, su cabello estaba despeinado, algunos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y traía su corbata en la mano. Lily frunció el ceño cuando lo vio.

—Bueno los dejo para que sigan con sus cursilerías.

Connor estuvo a punto de responderle pero su amiga lo detuvo, le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, él tocó la suave mano de ella mientras respiraba hondo. Los dos se sonrieron.

—Entonces hasta mañana—se despidió el castaño.

—Hasta mañana.

El castaño se dio media vuelta y se metió a su sala común.

Al llegar a su sala común Lily vio a dos de sus amigas jugando ajedrez mientras que Mary hacía la tarea. Evelyn se notaba aburrida mientras que Marlene disfrutaba la partida, hacía cada movimiento con astucia, ella siempre ganaba. La pelirroja se sentó a lado de Mary que en ese momento ya estaba guardando sus cosas, estaba muy callada algo raro en ella siempre hablaba con sus amigas.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó Lily.

—A mí no—respondió—Pero a James sí.

Lily frunció el ceño, no tenía por qué preocuparle él, estuvo a punto de decírselo pero su amiga se adelantó.

—Sé que no te agrada—continuó Mary—Pero a mí sí, y estaba pensando en que le pasaba, no me lo quiso decir.

—Tal vez no te tiene la suficiente confianza.

—Tal vez—murmuró haciendo una mueca.

Media hora más tarde la partida de ajedrez acabó y la victoria se la llevó como siempre Marlene, ella sonreía orgullosa mientras que Evelyn que no sabía perder la miraba molesta.

—Bueno era obvio que ganaría—dijo sonriendo.

—No seas tan presumida—la reprendió Evelyn.

—No presumo.

Las dos se quedaron viendo un poco enojadas, Lily había notado que sus amigas se habían empezado a alejar, su amistad empezaba a decaer.

—Bueno me estoy muriendo de hambre, iré a cenar—anunció Marlene— ¿Vienen?

—Yo voy contigo—asintió Mary.

—Yo también iré—respondió Evelyn.

—Yo no, almorcé tarde con Connor y estoy cansada.

Marlene se encogió de hombros y luego salió de la sala común, Evelyn salió detrás de ella pero antes le lanzó una mirada a Lily curiosa por lo que había sucedido con Connor, pero no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, sólo charlaron e hicieron la tarea como todos los años.

Lily se sentó en frente de la chimenea, sacó el libro que tomó prestado de la biblioteca y se puso a leerlo, pero no podía concentrarse, a parte sentía que se le cerraban los ojos, se sentía muy cansada. Cerró el libro y subió a su dormitorio a dormir un rato, debía estar antes de las nueve afuera para cuidar los pasillos. Cuando se acostó en su cama se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

Celos. Esa era la palabra que describía lo que estaba sintiendo James, la palabra que le costaba tanto trabajo admitir, un sentimiento que odiaba. Seguía tratando de escribir sus estrategias, pero se había hartado, lanzó su cuaderno frustrado. Por lo menos nadie estaba ahí para hacerles preguntas sobre su comportamiento. Remus y Peter habían ido a cenar hace un rato le habían insistido bajará con ellos pero él no tenía apetito. Sirius todavía no regresaba de su cita con esa chica, si a eso se le podía llamar así. No esperaba que llegara hasta el siguiente día, pero llegó justo en ese momento. Su corbata estaba desamarrada, vio a James irritado y fue directo a acostarse.

—No te esperaba tan temprano—admitió Cornamenta—¿No te gustó tanto después?

—Me fascina James—exclamó— Es muy hermosa y es sexy. Pero va en quinto curso, creo que es virgen así que se negó a que pasará algo más entre nosotros.

James soltó una carcajada, sabía que eso dañaría el ego de su amigo, ninguna chica se había negado a tener relaciones con él.

—¿Entonces por qué traes ese aspecto?

—No me acosté con Susan pero hubo un faje, me detuvo cuanto estuve a punto de quitarle la blusa.

—Algún día te iban a detener.

—Nunca me lo esperé.

Canuto se metió al baño a cambiarse, mientras que James recogía su cuaderno y lo colocaba encima de su baúl. En ese momento recordó que tenía que verse con Evans dentro de una hora, eso le agradaba y a la vez no.

Su amigo salió del baño y se sentó en su cama.

—Parece que Marlene suspira por ti—comentó Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros, no se había dado cuenta y creía que no era verdad.

—Tal vez, pero no me interesa.

—Eso no pensabas en quinto año.

James lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que su amigo le recordara eso, en quinto año había tenido un par de citas con ella y en una de esas llegaron algo más que sólo besos. Al principio le gustaba la rubia, era muy hermosa pero nunca fue nada serio.

—Sólo me gusto por un tiempo eso fue todo.

—¿Cómo ahora con Evans?

Sirius se notaba serio, había empezado a sospechar los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la pelirroja especialmente ese día cuando había notado que no dejaba de verla.

—A mí no me gusta ella—negó James—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

—De tus actitudes—respondió sonriendo—Hablando de Evans hoy la vi con Connor afuera de la sala común de éste.

James volteó a verlo, de nuevo sentía esas puñaladas en su estómago, debía admitirlo estaba celoso.

—¿Me importa?—preguntó enojado.

—Tal vez no, pero sólo te lo comentaba. Creía que sólo eran amigos.

—Lo son—respondió enfadado—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

No debía interesarle lo que hiciera la pelirroja, pero le importaba, sólo de pensar que era novio del Ravenclaw lo hacía sentirse aún más celoso.

—Pensé que no te importaba—respondió Canuto.

—Está bien no me respondas.

Sirius no le dijo nada más, quería ver la reacción de su amigo, se veía molesto, era obvio que estaba celoso eso significaba que sí sentía algo especial por Evans.

Una hora más tarde James se puso su insignia de Premio Anual y bajó para ambular los pasillos, lo más probable es que Evans ya estuviera ahí, siempre era puntual. Al llegar al punto de reunión no la vio por ninguna parte, decidió sentarse a esperarla aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo.

* * *

Las tres amigas de Lily subieron a su dormitorio, estaban muy cansadas. Vieron a Lily acostada en su cama durmiendo profundamente.

—Se supone que Lily no debe estar aquí—dijo Mary.

—¿Dónde debe estar según tú?—preguntó Marlene.

—Es Premio Anual debe de estar cuidando, por lo menos el primer día—respondió Mary.

—Tal vez no quería estar con Potter—opinó Evelyn—Yo no bajaría.

Marlene entornó los ojos, se acercó a su amiga para despertarla. Lily abrió los ojos, no sabía qué hora era ni por qué la habían despertado, bostezó se estiro y se talló los ojos. Cuando vio los rostros de sus amigas alteradas se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida cuando no debía hacerlo.

—¡Demonios, me he quedado dormida!—exclamó.

—Eso ya lo notamos—le dijo Marlene.

Lily salió corriendo de su habitación. Nunca imaginó que se iba quedar dormida, le gustaba ser puntual, pero después recordó que James no lo era y lo más seguro era que no estuviera ahí todavía. Salió de la sala común un poco más calmada cuando vio al Gryffindor sentado a unos metros de ahí, él había llegado antes que ella, iba quedar mal con él, le molestaba quedar mal con cualquiera y él no iba ser la excepción. Emitió un ruido con su garganta lo que hizo que Potter levantara la mirada hacia ella, cuando la vio le sonrió divertido.

—Empezaba a creer que no vendrías.

—Potter, yo nunca faltaría.

—También pensaba que nunca llegarías tarde pero veo que me equivoqué.

Lily se sonrojó, casi no lo hacía en frente de él pero esa ocasión no pudo evitarlo, bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. A James le dio ternura su reacción.

—No soy perfecta—se defendió.

—Y no pensaba que lo fueras.

James se puso de pie, después se sacudió sus pantalones y vio hacia la pelirroja que en ese momento cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Por qué no has empezado a ser guardia?—le preguntó irritada.

—Si no te diste cuenta estaba cuidando la entrada de la sala común.

—No, estabas esperándome.

Eso era verdad, una de las tantas verdades que no le gustaba admitir a James.

—Quería asegurarme de que cumplieras con tu deber—se excusó.

—Es el pretexto más estúpido que te puedes inventar, cómo si a ti te importara.

—Entonces ¿por qué crees que te estaba esperando?

Lily abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, no sabía para que la esperaba y lo que se le ocurrió se le hizo igual de estúpido que el pretexto de James.

—No lo sé, y eso no importa—respondió—Ahora tú iras hacia la derecha.

—¿Me estás mandando?—preguntó indignado.

—Si no querías que te dieras órdenes no me hubieras esperado.

James se quedó callado, tenía razón y se empezaba a arrepentir de haberla esperado.

—Y yo iré a la izquierda—finalizó.

—De acuerdo—asintió él.

Los dos se quedaron parados ahora viéndose fijamente, la pelirroja tenía los brazos cruzados, y James la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Acaso quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?—preguntó James divertido.

—Estoy asegurándome de que cumplas tu deber—contestó molesta.

—Lo cumpliré pelirroja.

—Evita llamarme pelirroja—hizo una pausa mientras veía con atención el cabello de James, que estaba despeinado como siempre— Nos veremos de regreso aquí a las diez.

Dicho esto la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue por su parte.

James la vio hasta que su melena desapareció, se puso en marcha el lado donde le tocaba. Empezó a caminar y a los cinco minutos ya se había aburrido, decidió sentarse en uno de los pasillos, no era nada interesante vagar por las noches estando solo cuidando, era divertido cuando estaba con sus amigos y planeaban alguna broma. Recordó que traía el mapa merodeador en su bolsillo, decidió sacarlo.

—_Lumos_—murmuró para que su varita iluminara.

Sacó el mapa merodeador, se aclaró la garganta un poco para después pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mapa cobró vida y le mostró cada parte del castillo, una marca con el nombre de la persona aparecía en donde estaba cada uno. Nadie estaba fuera de los pasillos, no en el área que le tocaba a James, así que no valía la pena moverse de ahí. Buscó a Evans en el mapa, estaba muy lejos de él y el pasillo también estaba desierto, no había nadie a quien regañar esa noche.

El mapa merodeador era una manera más fácil de vigilar el castillo, si veías alguien rompiendo las reglas ibas hasta donde estaba esa persona y lo regañabas, pero para eso no había sido creado sino para todo lo contrario, para poder ambular por los pasillos sin ser vistos, hacer travesuras o bien acompañar a Remus a sus transformaciones. No podía enseñárselo a Evans y hacer lo que él consideraba un mal uso.

Cuando dieron las diez James regresó a la sala común, cuando llegó vio a Lily sentada, su falda se había levantado y hacía que una parte de sus muslos se viera, sus piernas eran blancas y esbeltas, James se había quedado mirándolas hasta que Lily lo miró, él rápidamente desvió su mirada y la miró a los ojos.

—Ahora tú estabas esperándome—observo James— ¿No querías dormirte sin antes despedirte?

—Eso quisieras. Estaba esperándote para asegurarme de que regresaras y no hicieras alguna de tus bromas.

—Bueno aquí estoy. No he hecho nada malo.

Lily se levantó y se acercó a él, al principio fruncía el ceño pero después se dio cuenta que no valía la pena molestarse con él por todo.

—¿Notaste algo extraño?—preguntó Lily.

—No ¿Tú sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego vio hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y dijo la contraseña, el retrato se abrió y los dejó pasar. La sala común estaba vacía, la chimenea estaba apagada por lo que no había nada de luz. James caminó hacia al frente sin darse cuenta que se acercaba cada vez más a la pelirroja, ella estaba de espaldas a él, supo lo cerca que estaba de ella cuando sintió como el cabello de Lily le rozaba la cara, aspiró su aroma, olía a flores silvestres. Ella se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, sus narices chocaron. La pelirroja se alejó rápidamente de él.

_—Lumos_—susurró ella.

La varita alumbró el rostro de James, esté cerro los ojos por la luz, a la pelirroja se le escapó una media sonrisa, con la luz de la varita solo alumbrando su rostro se veía aún más atractivo, sus ojos marrones parecían tener un brillo especial, sus pómulos estaban marcados, su boca era mediana y sus labios eran delgados, ella se le quedó viendo fascinada hasta que recordó quien era, no tendría que estar admirando el rostro de James. Él había estado haciendo lo mismo que ella, Lily desvió la mirada y se separó más de él.

—Buenas noches Potter—se despidió ella.

—¿Por qué me llamas Potter?—le preguntó.

Ella volteó hacia él, en ese momento parecía un chico inocente.

—No somos amigos—le contestó.

—Puedes llamarme James si quieres aunque no seamos amigos.

—No quiero.

—Bueno Lily es tu elección.

Sonaba tan extraño escucharlo diciendo su nombre, siempre la llamaba por su apellido hasta las veces que le había pedido que saliera con ella.

—Nos vemos… James—se despidió de nuevo.

El chico sonrió complacido.

—Buenas noches, pelirroja.

Lily se detuvo en seco, le molestaba que la llamaran así, sabía que lo había hecho para molestarla, pero decidió ignorarlo, no valía la pena hacerle caso.

* * *

N/A :Has llegado al final de este capítulo por lo tanto te agradezco de haberte tomado parte de tu tiempo para leer lo que escribo. No se te olvide comentar.


	4. Las pruebas de Quidditch

N/A: Sé que soy super impuntual, les dije que los subiría cada quince días y ya me pasé. En verdad lo siento, he tenido tarea y a parte escribo una novela, no tengo mucho tiempo. Aquí por fin está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Es el más largo hasta ahora y tiene unos lindos momentos entre James y Lily y también entre Marlene y Sirius no sé si les guste esta última pareja, porque a mí si. Bueno disfruten el capítulo y no se les olvide comentar.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Las pruebas de Quidditch.

Era un viernes, el último día de la primera semana del año escolar. James le había tocado hacer guardia, esa vez Lily no había bajado con el pretexto de que no deberían estar juntos todo el tiempo. Él había fingido no importarle en lo absoluto cuando en el fondo lo hería. Como siempre sacó el mapa de los merodeadores para ver si veía alguien fuera de su lugar. Pensó que estaría vacío como las otras veces, pero en el séptimo piso, que era dónde estaba él, había una chica. Su nombre era Dennis Spinnet, había sido golpeadora de Quidditch pero gracias a un accidente había dejado de jugarlo. James se dirigió hacia ella, estando a unos metros de ella escuchó su llanto. Dennis levantó su vista cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba a ella, sus ojos estaban hinchados, él le sonrió de forma de consuelo. La chica trató de sonreír pero no pudo. Se sentó a lado de ella, parecía que lo iba ignorar, pero hizo algo que lo confundió más, se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando, él la abrazo

confundido.

–Me alegra que seas tú–susurró Dennis.

No sabía porque estaba llorando pero se imaginaba que por asuntos personales, dejó que la chica de sexto llorara, no le importó que mojara su camisa. Se separó de él más tranquila, tenía sus labios rosados húmedos por el llanto, su cabello castaño era ondulado y se veía sedoso, sus pestañas eran largas y chinas, no necesitaba usar rímel para levantarlas.

–No deberías estar aquí–empezó James.

Pero ella lo interrumpió con un beso, el Gryffindor sorprendido continuó con el beso, no sabía a qué se debía eso. Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello acariciando su cabello y aproximándolo más a ella. El beso fue de los más largos que haya tenido.

–Lo siento–se lamentó la chica–Yo… no debí besarte… en verdad lo siento.

–No hay problema–dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Yo estoy muy afectada, acabo de terminar con mi novio.

James sonrió sin ganas, sus pensamientos hacia ella eran indebidos.

–¿Y sabes por qué terminé con él?–preguntó Dennis– Porque él me engañó.

La chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo, la situación le estaba incomodando. La Gryffindor recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

–Que imbécil–murmuró James–Nadie se merece eso.

Ella asintió nerviosa, dirigió sus ojos avellanas hacia él una vez más. Miró sus labios y después se mordió los de ella, se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando.

–Creo que es hora de irme–dijo James.

Se puso de pie, pero la chica lo tomó de la manga y lo sentó de nuevo a su lado.

–No quiero estar sola–murmuró.

–Entonces acompáñame a la sala común de Gryffindor.

La chica lo miró con picardía, lo había malentendido, él no quiso darle explicaciones por sí sola se daría cuenta. Dennis se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano, los dos juntos fueron a su sala común. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que la chimenea estaba prendida. James la apagó usando su varita.

–Bien, buenas noches.

–No serán tan buenas sin ti.

Ella se había acercado de nuevo a él rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, colocó su cabeza en su pecho y aspiró su aroma.

–Te equivocas.

James se separó de ella, le sonrió por última vez y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Dennis no se esperaba esa reacción.

Era un sábado, el primer día de descanso de la primera semana. El día donde se enterarían de malas noticias. Un día con mucha diversión y una pequeña fiesta. Ese día se realizarían las pruebas de Quidditch y una persona cumpliría su sueño.

Mary Macdonald ese mismo día se había levantado temprano, no acostumbraba hacerlo, pero había tenido pesadillas y sabía que no se irían hasta que se despertara. Sus malos sueños habían incrementado cuando Voldemort había ascendido, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar y a su familia. Se sentía una cobarde por tener miedo y temía que el sombrero seleccionador la haya puesto en la casa equivocada. En Gryffindor estaban los valientes y ella no sentía así.

Cuando terminó de ducharse salió de a caminar, el desayuno ya estaba listo pero no tenía ganas de desayunar sola. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta afuera del castillo. No se encontraba esperar a nadie, era muy temprano y la mayoría dormía, pero se encontró con una de las personas que menos quería encontrarse, cuando vio a Regulus Black en frente de ella se tensó, se dio media vuelta, había visto como le gastaba bromas pesadas a los magos como ella.

–¿Acaso me tienes miedo Macdonald?–preguntó Black.

Mary tragó saliva nerviosa, algo le decía que tenía que seguir avanzando y no detenerse, pero huir la hacía sentirse cobarde. Volteó hacia el chico, levantó el mentón mostrándose segura.

–Por supuesto que no–respondió–Solamente me gusta evitar a personas como tú.

El hermano menor de Sirius enarcó la ceja, se acercó más a ella para ponerla nerviosa, quería intimidarla. Estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, Mary observó sus ojos, eran grises como los de su hermano, la diferencia era que estos parecían atormentados. Regulus sonrió maliciosamente, lo que hizo que a la castaña se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Recordó que había dejado su varita en su dormitorio, no podía ser que hubiera sido tan tonta.

–Eso parecía–murmuró él.

Regulus era más alto que ella aunque fuera un año menor que ella. Eso lo hacía más intimidante.

–Ya te he dicho que no te tengo miedo–repitió Mary.

–Claro eres una Gryffindor, ahí es donde pertenecen los valientes.

–Y tú perteneces a la casa de las serpientes–replicó ella.

Regulus rio secamente, lo que hizo que Mary se estremeciera, él lo notó y con su mano apretó sus mejillas, la miró directamente a los ojos que eran de un azul que le recordaba al mar.

–Suéltame–escupió Mary.

Él la soltó pero sin dejar de mirarla hacia sus ojos.

–La dulce Mary también tiene su carácter. Veo que eres hipócrita, andas por todos lados con tu carita de inocente. Tan solo eres una…

–¿Qué soy Black?

Regulus se la pasaba molestando a los traidores de sangre o los sangre sucia como ellos los llamaban, pero nunca lo había escuchado ofender a alguien diciéndole ese insulto tan racista. Ella lo miró con odio y se dio media vuelta. Siempre le habían advertido a no darle la espalda a su enemigo, pero quería alejarse de él lo antes posible, no quería que se diera cuenta del miedo que le causaba.

Regulus sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ella, estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición pero algo lo detuvo. No supo si fue la inocencia y dulzura que transmitía o que en ese momento hizo conciencia de lo absurdo que era molestar gente como ella.

Cornamenta estaba sentado al lado de Peter, que comía rápidamente como siempre, les recordaba a un roedor, le quedaba muy bien su apodo al igual el animal en el que se convertía. Al frente de ellos estaba Sirius comiendo un emparedado muy contento, había estado saliendo con la misma chica del tren, no se rendiría. Remus comía mientras leía un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca. Como nadie platicaba a James se le hacía un poco aburrido estar ahí. Recordó que ese día serían las pruebas para Quidditch, revisó la lista de jugadores y vio que quedaban dos lugares solamente, uno que era de Dennis Spinnet y el otro de Julian Bennet, un chico que se había graduado el año pasado. Esperaba que ese año se presentaran buenos jugadores y no las chicas que sólo iban para tratar de impresionarlo y lo único que hacían eran quedar en ridículo.

Tomó un poco de jugo, después volteo hacia la puerta. Iba entrando Lily junto con dos de sus amigas, Marlene venía discutiendo con Evelyn mientras que la pelirroja trataba de ignorarlas. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas coincidieron, James no supo si sonreírle o que hacer, los dos se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que ella la desvío primero ya que Connor la había saludado desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Trató de no ponerse molesto por eso, volvió a tomar un poco de jugo, noto que su ceño estaba fruncido, se relajó un poco, no ganaba nada poniéndose celoso, lo único que lograría es que sus amigos y ella sospecharan sobre sus sentimientos.

–¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu guardia?–pregunto Canuto.

–Bien, me encontré con Dennis–comentó.

–Esa chica es muy bonita y era muy buena jugadora, lastima de lo de su accidente–dijo Sirius.

–Aún me siento culpable–admitió Peter.

Sirius se rio un poco, al igual que James, Remus solo los vio molesto. El accidente había sido culpa de Colagusano, Dennis estaba en una rama de un árbol besándose con su novio en el bosque prohibido en la noche, en eso Peter convertido en rata paso por ahí un poco perdido en busca de sus amigos, la chica al verla dio un fuerte grito y cayó al suelo, se fracturo el brazo. Le prohibieron volver a jugar a parte de castigarla.

–Por tu culpa nos quedamos sin una de las mejores golpeadoras–bromeó James.

–Ya dejen en paz al pobre Peter–lo defendió Lupin.

–No importa–murmuró Colagusano encogiéndose de hombros.

James y Sirius seguían riéndose hasta que un murmullo se levantó en todo el comedor, parecían que todos comentaban algo muy importante.

Una lechuza depositó el periódico del profeta en frente de Remus, él lo tomó con cuidado y su expresión cambió al ver la primera plana, James se acercó a él, vio una fotografía de una serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera en el cielo, se estremeció por completo, leyó el encabezado "La Guerra apenas comienza".

Cerca de los merodeadores se encontraba Lily junto con sus amigas, ella también había recibido el profeta, por lo que estaba viendo la primera plana, sus amigas se habían puesto a su lado y leían junto a ella. La noticia trataba de que había visto otro ataque en el mundo mágico pero está vez a unos magos de sangre pura, la marca era de Lord Voldemort no cabía ninguna duda, pero la incógnita era porque también mataba a los sangre pura.

–Esto está muy raro–opinó Evelyn.

–Más que raro. Se supone que están en contra de los hijos de muggle–completó Marlene.

–Aparte de la pureza de la sangre quiere poder, y sus enemigos serán todos los que estén en contra de él–dijo Lily–

–Cualquiera corre peligro–agregó Marlene.

–Pero Hogwarts es un lugar seguro–dijo Evelyn un poco insegura.

Sus amigas asintieron aunque también tenían miedo al igual que todos los estudiantes, los ataques se habían multiplicado, sabían que las cosas en lugar de mejorar iban empeorando.

Lily notó que Mary se le hizo raro ya que había salido de su dormitorio mucho antes que ellas, miró a su alrededor y no la encontró, frunció el ceño. Marlene notó la expresión de la pelirroja y se dio cuenta que faltaba su amiga.

–Es extraño que no esté aquí Mary–empezó Marlene–Espero que esté bien.

–¿Qué le puede pasar en Hogwarts?–preguntó Evelyn irritada.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, Lily se mordió el labio inferior, estaba preocupada por su amiga. Aunque después de unos minutos la vio entrar, su amiga tenía la vista en el piso parecía estar preocupada por algo, la pelirroja sospechó que ya se había enterado de la noticia. Mary se sentó a lado de sus amigas y les sonrió tiernamente.

–Te dije que estaba bien–rezongó Evelyn dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

Mary empalideció cuando vio la primera plana, lo tomó y empezó a leerlo. Sus amigas siguieron desayunando. Cuando la castaña terminó de leerlo miró hacia sus amigas preocupada.

–Si mis padres supieran lo que está sucediendo en el mundo mágico me sacarían de Hogwarts–aseguró Mary.

–¿No lo saben?–preguntó Evelyn enarcando la ceja.

Mary negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar sobre el tema. Lily apretó con cariño la mano de su amiga, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, temía tanto por ella como por su familia.

–Atención alumnos–dijo una voz tranquila.

Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver hacia el director Albus Dumbledore, él no se veía asustado aunque un poco intranquilo pero trataba de disimularlo, sonrío confiado transmitiéndoles seguridad a los alumnos.

–Sé que las noticias los ha impactado–continuó el director– no deben de preocuparse, Hogwarts es un lugar seguro pero aun así deben de tomar precauciones ahora con mayor razón deberán evitar salir de sus dormitorios en la noche, salir al bosque prohibido. Y cualquier cosa extraña que vean tendrá que avisármelo en seguida. Eso es todo, sigan con su desayuno.

Lily siguió comiendo en silencio, se sentía intranquila, tenía un mal presentimiento. Volteo hacia James él la estaba mirando, él le sonrió en forma de consuelo, sintió una extraña calidez en su estómago y le sonrió de vuelta.

–Hoy me presentaré a las pruebas, quiero ser cazadora–comentó Marlene.

Marlene quería cambiar de tema y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hablarle sobre sus planes a sus amigas. Evelyn la vio molesta, Lily le sonrió pero no estaba convencida de la decisión de su amiga. Mary seguía con la vista perdida en su plato.

–No sabía que te gustaba el Quidditch–dijo Evelyn con un poco de veneno– Creo que más bien te gusta el capitán del equipo.

La rubia frunció el ceño y también se sonrojó. En parte era cierto le gustaba James y quería estar con él pero también le gustaba el deporte, en las vacaciones había entrenado con sus primos, la habían preparado para la prueba.

–Sólo espero que no seas como esas chicas que sólo van a las pruebas para verlo–dijo Lily con amabilidad.

–No lo hago sólo por él. Me gustaría entrar en el equipo.

–En ese caso yo te apoyo–dijo la pelirroja.

–Y yo también–dijo Mary sonriendo.

Marlene les sonrió a sus amigas y fingió no ver la mirada de desaprobación de Evelyn. Le demostraría que ella estaba hecha para jugar Quidditch y no sólo iba por el capitán.

James había terminado de desayunar pero seguía en el Gran Comedor, Remus se había ido a adelantar sus deberes y Peter sólo se había levantado con el pretexto de ir a dar una vuelta. Solamente se había quedado Sirius a su lado, él jugaba con su jugo de calabaza trataba de convertirlo en whisky de fuego. Potter miraba la lista de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor, hoy se harían las pruebas y debería elegirlos correctamente. Alguien tosió para llamar la atención, James miró hacia la chica que estaba cruzada de brazos, la sonrisa que le había dedicado hace unos momentos parecía no haber existido.

–¿Qué pasa Evans?–preguntó con indiferencia.

–Dumbledore quiere verte–respondió.

–¿Ahora qué hiciste Cornamenta?–preguntó Canuto.

Lily entornó los ojos.

–No ha hecho nada, Black–respondió–Nos busca a los dos.

–Oh cierto son Premio Anual–murmuró Sirius.

–Hoy son las pruebas de Quidditch–se excusó James.

–Pueden esperar–replicó Lily.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar. James se quedó sentado hasta que Lily volteó hacia él irritada, quería que lo siguiera. Él se levantó y fue hacia ella, cuando estuvo justo a su lado la Gryffindor empezó a avanzar.

–¿En serio me busca Dumbledore o quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

Lily volvió a entornar los ojos, miró hacia James irritada por sus bromas.

–Créeme que por mí no iría sólo para no estar contigo.

La sonrisa de James se esfumó al escuchar las palabras de Lily, en el fondo le dolían.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina se quedaron ahí, no podían entrar sin la contraseña, tenían que esperar a la directora. Lily soltó un suspiro, por alguna razón que desconocía la presencia de James la ponía nerviosa.

–Bien, tendremos que esperar–dijo Lily sentándose.

James se sentó a lado de ella, los dos se tocaban los hombros y parte de sus piernas. Cornamenta sintió la electricidad pasar por su cuerpo, no quería sentir eso, le hubiera gustado separarse de ella pero le gustaba tener aunque sea el mínimo contacto con ella. Esperaba que Lily se separara pero se quedó ahí.

–Lily a veces te comportas como una…–se calló de golpe–Tus comentarios son muy rudos.

–¿Muy rudos?–preguntó desconcertada.

–Tus comentarios hieren.

–¿Te han herido a ti?

James asintió no lo iba afirmar con palabras, una parte de su orgullo se dañaría. Lily se quedó callada bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior.

–James… Yo… siento ofenderte… pero tú… a veces me provocas.

–¿Provocarte?–preguntó sonriendo.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero–respondió ella seria–Trataré de no herir tus sentimientos, en serio.

James estaba a punto de decir algo pero la directora llegó en ese momento, hizo un ruidito con la garganta, él volteo a verla, la pelirroja abrió los ojos, cuando la vio se levantó rápidamente al igual que el Gryffindor. La directora miró hacia Lily y luego hacia James. Se paró en frente de la gárgola y murmuró la contraseña.

–Escarabajos picosos.

Cornamenta soltó una pequeña risita, había estado en la oficina del director muchas veces y siempre les causaban gracia las contraseñas, la pelirroja solamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. La gárgola se movió y unas escaleras aparecieron en su lugar. La directora les hizo una seña para que pasaran primero, James como todo un caballero dejó pasar primero a la pelirroja, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Entrando a la oficina vieron al profesor Dumbledore charlando con un retrato detrás de su escritorio, cuando notó su presencia volteo hacia ellos, se acomodó sus gafas de media luna mientras les sonreía a sus alumnos.

–Tomen asiento por favor.

Lily se sentó en una de las sillas, el pelinegro se sentó a lado de ella, las sillas estaban demasiado pegadas para la pelirroja pero no le dio importancia.

–Como sabrán las muertes se han multiplicado. El profeta da información puede parecer toda pero en realidad oculta muchas cosas. La guerra en el mundo mágico no ha empezado está entrando en la parte donde se vuelve más intensa, más peligrosa.

El director miró a sus dos alumnos, James se puso nervioso pero lo supo disimular, en cambio la pelirroja se mordía los labios evidenciando su miedo. En ese momento quiso tomarle de la mano y darle fuerzas, pero no lo hizo.

–Temo que este año como los que vienen sean peligrosos en el Colegio. Como ya les habían pedido que estuvieran atentos a todo lo que pasaba. Se los vuelvo a pedir y también me gustaría pedirles que los dos hicieran guardias juntos, se pueden separar pero traten de protegerse uno a otro, también todos los prefectos estarán al pendiente.

Los dos se miraron, Lily se veía disgustada y James veía serio, no quería mostrar su alegría por saber que pasaría más tiempo con ella.

–Bien, les ruego que cualquier cosa inusual me lo hagan saber de inmediato.

–Lo haremos–aseguró Lily.

Dumbledore sonrió y les hizo una señal para que salieran de la oficina. Los dos lo hicieron, Lily aceleró, no quería estar cerca de él. Pero James habló y ella se detuvo.

–¿Es mi imaginación o Dumbledore quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos?

Evans miró hacia él, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enarcando la ceja.

–Es tu imaginación–respondió ella.

Comenzó a avanzar pero James la tomó con delicadeza de su brazo, volteó a verlo irritada. Él la soltó pero su sonrisa divertida seguía en su rostro.

–Pensé que dejarías de ser ruda conmigo–dijo James.

Ella suspiró se hizo su largo cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió débilmente.

–Tienes razón.

Cornamenta miró hacia el suelo y luego hacia los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

–Hoy son las pruebas de Quidditch–le avisó.

–¿Y...?

–Te estoy invitando a verlas.

–De nuevo me vas a pedir una cita Potter.

–No es una cita, no estaríamos como una pareja–hizo una pausa.

Se sacudió su cabello no de forma de coqueteo como otras veces si no por nerviosismo.

–No sé ni por qué te lo pedí–dijo James.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar pero ahora la voz de Lily fue quien lo detuvo.

–Lo pensaré.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, volteó hacia ella, Lily notó la sonrisa del chico y le devolvió la sonrisa.

La pelirroja entró a su sala común ahí vio que Marlene que estaba a punto de salir, traía puesto un suéter rojo con rayas doradas, unos pantalones cafés y unos botines. Su cabello estaba recogido en un cola de caballo, en su mano llevaba su escoba. Le sonrió a su amiga.

–En media hora empiezan las pruebas–informó la rubia.

–Veo que sí te vas a presentar.

–¿Creías que era una broma?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, no le había creído del todo o también pensó en la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión a último momento.

–¿Me veras?

Ella dudo en ir, pensaba que sería una mala idea, sabía que si iba James pensaría que estaba ahí sólo por él. Pero también sabía que su amiga necesitaba apoyo.

–Lo haré, sólo que llegaré un poco más tarde. Quiero ducharme antes.

–De acuerdo. Esperó verte ahí.

Su amiga le sonrió y después subió a su habitación.

Marlene soltó un suspiro, se sentía nerviosa, en verdad quería estar en el equipo y no sólo por pasar tiempo con James. Estuvo a punto de salir pero una voz arrogante y grave la detuvo.

–Veo que te presentarás a las pruebas McKinnon.

Ella no volteo, solamente salió de la sala común y lo ignoró algo le decía que él se burlaría de ella, así era Sirius. Pensó que se libraría fácil de él pero el pelinegro la tomó por el brazo, él también había salido de la sala común, ella miró sus ojos grises, parecían el cielo en un día nublado, se perdió un momento en ellos.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Pensé que éramos amigos.

Ella se sorprendió que la considerara su amiga, quería sonreír pero se contuvo.

–No respondiste mi pregunta.

–Acompañarte–respondió soltándola– Yo también iba hacia las pruebas para ver a Cornamenta.

–¿No te vas a burlar de mí?

–¿Por qué lo haría?

–Porque piensas que soy como esas niñas estúpidas que solo van para ver a James.

–Sé que te gusta pero no te considero estúpida.

Ella sonrió, le alegraba que alguien pensara así, pero le decepcionó que sus amigas sí lo pensaran. Su amigo notó la tristeza en la rubia.

–Vamos antes de que se haga tarde.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha. Al principio ninguno decía nada se volteaban a ver pero sus miradas nunca coincidían.

A Marlene se le hacía un silencio incomodo quería decir algo pero no sabía qué, así que se quedaba callada para no decir alguna tontería. Por suerte el moreno rompió silencio.

–Si no es por James ¿por qué quieres meterte al equipo?

La Gryffindor sabía la respuesta pero dudó un poco en responderle, no se lo había contado a nadie.

–A veces siento que no soy buena para nada. Lily es muy buena en el ámbito académico. Evelyn es muy buena con los encantamientos, sabe defenderse. Mi hermano mayor es bueno cuidando dragones hasta montándoles, en cambio yo no soy buena para nada de eso. Decidí probar en los deportes tal vez ahí podía destacar.

Marlene agachó la mirada, sentía como si Sirius estuviera viendo una parte muy dentro de ella, él le sonreía pero no de la manera pícara de siempre, esta vez lo hacía de una forma que demostraba ternura hacia ella, se sonrojó un poco.

–Marlene buscas ser mejor que los demás, eso llega ser bueno y también malo.

–Sólo quiero ser la mejor en algo.

–Aunque no creo que en Quidditch puedas, James es el mejor y nadie le quita ese título–bromeó.

–Ya lo veremos.

Sirius sólo sonrío y siguió caminando, Marlene se quedó parada un momento hasta que aceleró y alcanzó a su acompañante.

James estaba con una lista en la mano, anotaba los nombres de todos los que iban a presentar las pruebas. De nuevo estaban las que sólo venían para verlo y tratar de sorprenderlo, en ese momento no tenía ganas de verla, la mayoría eran muy bellas, tenían un buen cuerpo y ya habían salido con él, la mayoría pensaba que se acostaba con todas sus citas pero no era así, sólo se besaban y pasaban un buen rato, aunque por supuesto con unas si pasaba a la siguiente fase. A lo lejos vio a Sirius y a Marlene, ella iba vestida para presentarse a las pruebas, no supo que pensar en ese momento, no sabía si la rubia era como las demás o en verdad quería estar en el equipo.

Marlene fue la última en ser anotada en la lista, ella se veía muy nerviosa, parecía que le sudaban las manos, James le sonrió para mostrarle su apoyo, su nerviosismo le dio entender que en verdad quería estar en el equipo.

La prueba empezó, primero con un Gryffindor de cuarto año que venía a presentarse para cazador, era muy bueno pero no lo suficiente para James así que lo tacho de la lista. Luego siguieron unas cinco chicas que no sabían jugar para nada bien, una se cayó de la escoba. Sirius se ofreció a llevarla a enfermería, Marlene no le gustó esa idea, sentía que su único apoyo era él ya que no veía a su amiga por ninguna parte.

Le tocó al turno a un Gryffindor de quinto curso su nombre era Augustus Wood, su piel era bronceada, tenía buen cuerpo y ojos pardos, su cabello era castaño claro. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, se le marcaban sus hoyuelos, pero a comparación de James se quedaba corto. El hizo una demostración que dejo a James sorprendido era realmente bueno, supo que estaba en sus candidatos para el puesto de cazador.

Seguía otra de las chicas que sólo iban a hacer el ridículo, era una rubia desabrida de séptimo curso. Era linda pero su actitud de niña tonta le hartaba. Volteo hacia las gradas y vio a la pelirroja sentada observando a la chica, ella trataba de aguantar la risa. Él sonrió al verla, después de todo si había venido. Esperaba que volteara hacia él, pero parecía no querer hacerlo.

–¿Qué tal lo hice?–preguntó la chica bajando torpemente de su escoba.

–Hay peores–admitió.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y luego se fue.

Después de unas cinco personas más pasó Marlene sus manos le sudaban, vio que su amiga ya había llegada, ella le hizo una seña con el pulgar para desearle suerte, ella le sonrió de vuelta. Se subió a su escoba, y se elevó por los aires. Le empezaron a mandar quaffles hacia los aros ella paró la mayoría. Después tocó el turno de golpear la bludger supo desviarla correctamente, volaba rápido, tenía buenos reflejos, todo lo que necesitaba para ser una buena golpeadora. Descendió lentamente, James había circulado su nombre, no se esperaba tanto de la rubia.

–Me has sorprendido.

La rubia se sonrojó violentamente, en eso llegó su amiga la pelirroja y la abrazó con fuerza, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

–Lo has hecho muy bien–la felicitó.

–Más que bien–dijo James.

Lily volteo a ver a su compañero ella seguía sonriendo por un momento James sintió que esa sonrisa era para él.

–¿Va estar en el equipo?–preguntó Lily.

–Por supuesto, ella será la nueva golpeadora.

Las dos se volvieron abrazar contentas. Marlene se sentía orgullosa, recordó lo vanidosa que llegaba a hacer.

–Era obvio que iba estar.

–Oh Marlene.

–Yo siento que valdría la pena festejar con unas cervezas de mantequilla–sugirió Sirius que acaba de llegar

–Yo no tomó–admitió Lily.

–¿Cómo si tuvieran demasiado alcohol?

–Vamos Lily, era uno de mis sueños vale la pena festejarlo.

Lily recordó lo que le había dicho James sobre dañar sus sentimientos, él trataba de evitar su mirada, parecía que no creía posible que la pelirroja fuera con ellos.

–No se permite beber en el Colegio.

–No seas mojigata–dijo Sirius.

James se rio por el comentario de Sirius eso hizo molestar aún más a la pelirroja.

–¿En dónde y a qué hora?–preguntó.

Marlene sonrió victoriosa al igual que los chicos.

–Conocemos un lugar donde nadie nos descubrirá–comentó Sirius–Nos vemos a las ocho afuera de la sala común.

–Ahí estaremos.

Evelyn estaba en desacuerdo con Marlene, no le parecía buena idea que se presentara a las pruebas lo único que haría sería quedar en ridículo. Tampoco le pareció que Evans fuera a verla. Por supuesto ella no quiso ir cuando lo sugirió su amiga, decidió mejor ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, sacó su cuaderno de pociones y empezó hacer su tarea. Escuchó murmullos en una de las mesas de lado, volteó y se encontró a la serpiente de Leslie hablando con sus amigas, ellas a veces la miraban como si les diera asco, ella trató de ignorarlas. En eso llegó su compañero de pociones, Lucas Roldan, un Slytherin, se sentó a lado de Leslie, ella le sonrió falsamente. Lucas era un chico tranquilo nada parecido a sus amigas era de las personas más agradables que conocía la pelinegra. Cuando los ojos azules de la pelinegra se juntaron con los azules grisáceos de su compañero. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Leslie al ver eso llamó la atención de Lucas. La Gryffindor sintió un dolor en el estómago, no sabía si era odio hacia la serpiente u otra cosa.

Después de un rato, Leslie se puso de pie, llevaba algunos botones de su blusa desabrochados, presumiendo una parte de su pecho. Cuando pasó por donde estaba la leona le tiró sus cuadernos, ella la miró enojada, la rubia sólo sonrió falsamente para después irse.

Lucas al ver eso, se acercó para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. En un momento sus manos se tocaron, ella rápidamente las separó por la reacción que tuvo su piel al rozarlo.

–Gracias–agradeció Evelyn con timidez.

–No me lo agradezcas.

El chico sonrió, tenía una sonrisa muy coqueta, se le marcaban sus hoyuelos y se elevaba solo una comisura de sus labios. Era muy alto, con buen cuerpo, era cazador de Slytherin, era de los pocos que le había ganado a James Potter.

–Lamento lo de Leslie. No entiendo porque se comporta así.

–No le agrado.

–No entiendo por qué, eres una chica muy linda, inteligente…

Lucas se detuvo al ver como se sonrojaba la pelinegra. Ella tenía la vista en el suelo, movía sus pies con nerviosismo.

–Me da igual lo que piense de mí.

–Así se habla.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sólo se miraban, no bastaban palabras para decirse lo cuanto que se admiraban y disfrutaban su presencia. El Slytherin volteo hacia la mesa donde estaba el cuaderno de pociones de su compañera.

–Haces los deberes de pociones–observó–¿Te gustaría que los hiciéramos juntos? Tengo un poco de dudas.

–Me parece buena idea.

Los dos se sentaron y se pusieron hacer la tarea juntos. Evelyn le explicaba un poco sobre los ingredientes y de dónde se sacaban, la verdad era que Roldan sabía muy bien sobre pociones, pero quería tener un pretexto para estar con ella.

Terminando su tarea, los dos se despidieron con beso en la mejilla, cada quien se dirigió a su sala común. Evelyn tenía sostenida su mejilla donde él la había besado, no sabía cómo podía haberle gustado alguien tan repentinamente. Lucas era muy atractivo, ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules quedaban a la perfección juntos, a parte parecía que cada parte de su rostro estaba acomodada de la manera perfecta, sus rasgos eran finos pero sin llegar a ser femeninos.

Marlene y Lily estaban sentadas hablando en murmullos, cuando vieron a la pelinegra se quedaron calladas, ella frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, sabía que sus amigas le estaban ocultando algo.

–¿Por qué se callaron?

Las dos se voltearon a ver parecían que estaban decidiendo si contarle o no a su amiga, lo que hizo que se enojara aún más.

–¡He quedado en el equipo de Quidditch!–exclamó Marlene.

–Ya en serio, que es lo que no quieren que me enteré.

–Era eso no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar–dijo Lily.

–¿Es en serio?–preguntó sin poder creérselo. No veía capaz a su amiga.

–Es verdad–respondió Marlene un poco triste.

Evelyn le creyó pero sabía que no era de eso de lo que hablaban, pero no quiso decir nada, no quería arruinar su tarde, así que las dejo decidió subir a descansar en su cuarto, quería estar sola.

Mary volvía a la sala común cuando se encontró con Remus y Peter que se dirigían al mismo lugar que ella.

–Hola Mary–la saludó Remus.

–Hola.

–¿Cómo has estado?–preguntó Remus tratando de hacer conversación.

–Bien, sólo un poco atareada por la tarea nada del otro mundo–respondió nerviosa.

No le había contado a nadie su encuentro con Regulus, no quería hablar de ello ni recordarlo.

–¿No te ha dicho nada Lily y Marlene sobre esta noche?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

–Marlene quedó en el equipo de Quidditch.

La castaña no se sorprendió, esperaba que su amiga lo lograra.

–¿Y qué hay sobre esta noche?–preguntó.

–Sirius dijo que lo festejaríamos, haremos una fiesta–contestó Peter que se había mantenido en silencio.

–Me alegro de que hayan encontrado un pretexto para hacer una fiesta.

Los dos chicos esbozaron una sonrisa. El comentario de Mary se les había hecho gracioso.

–¿Quieres venir?–preguntó Remus.

–No estoy de humor pero aun así gracias por la invitación.

Ya habían llegado a la sala común, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Mary le sonrió a los dos merodeadores y subió a su dormitorio.

–Deberías pensarlo–le pidió Remus.

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia él, sus ojos ámbar se veían insistentes.

–Lo haré.

Marlene se estaba maquillando mientras que Lily se arreglaba su cabello. Mary las observaba en silencio, sabía que ellas irían a esa pequeña fiesta de los merodeadores, había estado pensando sí ir o no pero al final decidió quedarse no estaba de humor para fiestas. Alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio e hizo que la castaña se sobresaltara, entró Evelyn que había estado en el comedor cenando, se veía irritada.

–Las estuve esperando para cenar, ninguna de ustedes bajó–dijo molesta.

–Lo siento–se disculpó Mary.

Marlene volteó hacia ella irritada, Evelyn se sorprendió al verla maquillada de esa forma, sus labios estaban rojos y sus ojos delineados.

–¿A dónde vas ir tú?–preguntó Evelyn.

Lily le lanzó una mirada a Marlene para que se quedara callada.

–Voy ir con los merodeadores–contestó francamente.

La rubia volvió a voltearse hacia el espejo y siguió arreglándose, la pelirroja miró hacia el suelo, ella no se había arreglado demasiado pero se notaba el cambio.

–No me digas que tú también vas ir Lily–dijo Evelyn frotándose la frente.

Lily se paró de la cama y le sonrió a su amiga, sacó su insignia de Premio Anual y se la puso sobre su blusa.

–Yo voy hacer guardia–mintió.

Evelyn la miró enarcando la ceja, no le creía a su amiga.

–¿Y para eso te tienes que arreglar? Además los sábados no haces guardia.

–Dumbledore nos pidió que cuidáramos todos los días, con esto de los mortífagos.

Eso hizo sentir a Lily una punzada en el pecho, le habían pedido que tuviera más cuidado y ella desobedecía.

–También va ir conmigo–admitió Marlene.

Evelyn soltó un bufido y fue al baño a encerrarse. Mary soltó una risa corta por la reacción de la pelinegra.

–Segura que no quieres venir–le preguntó Marlene.

–Segura–respondió.

Marlene y Lily bajaron a la sala común, dónde los merodeadores las esperaban.

Cuando las Gryffindor aparecieron afuera de la sala común, los cuatro voltearon a verlas, Marlene se había arreglado, su cabello lo llevaba ondulado, se había maquillado para que se viera diferente, traía puestos unas botas de tacón lo que hacía que fuera más alta que James. Lily iba vestida con una blusa blanca y un suéter morado, su cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba suelto y alaciado, no se había maquillado.

–Oh Evans te hubieras esforzado para verte bonita–la molestó Canuto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Estás insinuando que necesito maquillarme para verme bien?

–Captas rápido–dijo sarcásticamente.

–En mi opinión–empezó Remus– Lily se ve aún más bonita cuando no se maquilla, es bella naturalmente.

El rostro de la pelirroja se volvió del mismo tono que el de su cabello, por lo menos no había tanta luz para que lo notaran. James miró hacia Remus confuso y luego hacia Lily.

–Gracias–agradeció Lily.

–Bueno no estamos aquí para alagar–dijo James molesto.

–Por cierto ¿Y Mary?–preguntó Peter.

–Quiso quedarse–contestó Lily.

–Bueno entonces es hora de irnos–indicó Sirius.

Todavía había estudiantes afuera por los pasillos, Sirius iba dirigiendo al grupo, algunos los miraban extrañados, se preguntaban que hacía Lily Evans con los merodeadores si ella siempre se había quejado de ellos. La pelirroja trataba de disimular que no notaba las miradas, nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de ella pero en ese momento quería alejarse de ellos lo antes posible.

Llegaron en frente de una pared, Evans miró hacia Sirius estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al igual que Marlene pero una puerta apareció enfrente de ellos. Se abrió de repente, Canuto miró hacia las chicas con una sonrisa divertida, las dejo pasar, ellas dudaron un poco para después entrar. Era un salón enorme, una mesa para que se sentaran, un tocadiscos con varios discos algunos muggles y otros de magos, una pequeña pista de baile y en el fondo había un bar.

–¿Qué es este lugar?–preguntó asombrada Marlene.

–Se llama la Sala de los menesteres–respondió Sirius.

–¿Por qué existe una sala así en el Colegio?–preguntó Lily.

Los cuatro merodeadores se empezaron a reír por la pregunta de su compañera. Evans frunció el ceño.

–Esta Sala cambia dependiendo de lo que queramos–contestó James– Si tu quisieras un cuarto en eso se convertiría.

–¿Cómo la descubrieron?–preguntó Marlene.

–Basta de preguntas–dijo Sirius un poco molesto.

Cornamenta sacó las cervezas de mantequilla de un refrigerador y las puso sobre la mesa. Peter tomó la suya y tomó un gran sorbo, hizo una mueca.

Lunático puso la música, James y Sirius empezaron a cantar desafinadamente, aun no estaban borrachos, la pelirroja se preguntó cómo se comportarían estando ebrios, no se los imaginaba más idiotas de lo que eran.

Lily tenía una cerveza de mantequilla en frente de ella, ya había tomado, no se había puesto borracha pero ya había probado las bebidas alcohólicas y esa cerveza no tenía tanto alcohol. Le dio un gran trago y luego se limpió con una servilleta. La mirada de los merodeadores estaba fija en ella, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

–¿Me creen una santa?–preguntó irritada.

–La verdad es que sí–respondió Sirius.

–Habías dicho que no tomabas–agregó James.

–Lo hago pero no me pongo borracha. Además la cerveza de mantequilla no tiene tanto alcohol.

Ellos asintieron. Marlene se puso a platicar con Remus y Peter, Sirius empezó a cantar mientras bebía, Lily había perdido la cuenta de cuántas se había tomado. Ella apenas estaba con la segunda, miraba hacia la pista imaginando bailar ahí, a ella le gustaba mucho bailar pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento. James se sentó a lado de ella.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo?–preguntó James.

–No tanto, eso no se le puede llamar fiesta–criticó la pelirroja.

–Te invitaremos a la fiesta de Canuto, en esa estoy seguro que se le puede llamar así. Y no cabe duda que la mía también.

–He escuchado sobre ellas, siempre se hacen el 27 de marzo.

–Tú sí que sabes, nunca te he visto en ninguna.

–Siempre se salen de control y va en contra de las reglas.

–Deberías de dejar las reglas a un lado y divertirte un rato.

–Ya lo estoy haciendo.

–Pero hazlo más seguido.

Lily vio hacia su cerveza luego hacia él. Sonrió divertida lo que hizo que James se sorprendiera.

–Eres una mala influencia, Potter.

–Ya me lo habían dicho.

Los dos le dieron un sorbo a su botella al mismo tiempo, como siempre Lily se limpió la espuma que le había quedado pero James se la dejo, eso hizo que la pelirroja soltará una carcajada que calló rápidamente tapándose la boca.

–¿De qué te ríes Evans?–preguntó James sonriendo.

–Tienes espuma–le dijo señalando.

James se encogió de hombros y se limpió, le había agradado que se riera, siempre había querido hacerla reír, le daba igual que fuera por una tontería como esa.

Dos horas más tardes Sirius, ya estaba borracho, se tambaleaba cuando caminaba, cantaba desafinado y hasta se le insinuaba a Evans, pero James lo alejaba antes de que cometiera una tontería, éste último se había mantenido sobrio, había estado platicando con Lily todo el tiempo, después se les había unido Marlene que se dio cuenta de la atención que tenía en su amiga, empezaba a envidiarla.

Remus decidió regresar a sus habitaciones lo antes posible, todos concordaron con él. Sirius se opuso pero él no contaba con el estado que tenía. Remus se llevó a Sirius junto con Peter, Marlene los siguió detrás. James y Lily se esperaron un rato para después salir, ellos tenían el pretexto de estar a fuera de sus dormitorios ya que debían estar en guardia. A la Gryffindor no le gustaba abusar de su autoridad, pero no se arrepentía de haber ido con ellos, había pasado un buen rato. Antes de salir la pelirroja detuvo a su compañero.

–Hueles mucho a alcohol–observó– Deberías quitarte el mal aliento.

–Sé un hechizo que puede funcionar, quita cualquier tipo de olor.

–Pues hazlo antes de salir.

Él asintió y luego hizo el conjuro, el olor desapareció como también el de su loción que extrañamente a Lily le encantaba, no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que dejo de olerlo y empezó añorar olerlo de nuevo.

–Bien entonces vámonos.

Los dos salieron de la sala, el pasillo estaba obscuro, iluminaron con sus varitas, iban en silencio, escuchaban sus pisadas y sus respiraciones, la del moreno parecía haberse acelerado, y el corazón de Evans parecía latir con fuerza, los dos iban muy cerca, hombro con hombro, sentían sus cuerpos rozándose, eso le gustaba a James.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala común la pelirroja subió rápidamente a su habitación, cuando terminó de subir volteo hacia abajo y miró a su compañero viéndola, él le sonrió, le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto en la mano.

–Nos vemos pelirroja–se despidió James.

–Hasta mañana Potter.

Entró con mucho cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido, Marlene ya se había acostado en su cama, vio hacia la cama de Evelyn y la de Mary las dos parecían estar en un sueño profundo, suspiró aliviada no quería darle explicaciones a ninguna de las dos. Se cambió y luego se metió a su cama para dormir tranquilamente.


End file.
